Enquête Personnelle
by Gen' V
Summary: Quand une personne proche de Lilly Rush disparaît, c'est tout son monde qui s'écroule. Surtout quand son passé ressurgit. L'équipe de Jack Malone enquête dessus avec celle de la Philly Team.
1. Chapter 1

Enquête personnelle

Philadelphie, le 5 septembre 2000, une femme court dans une rue, elle semble fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. On peut sentir la peur. Elle est blonde et ressemble étrangement à L'inspecteur Lilly Rush de la brigade criminelle. On voit un homme sortir de l'ombre, mais on ne peut distinguer son visage, il s'approchait dangereusement de la jeune femme, une batte de base-ball à la main. Soudain elle trébucha contre un pavé et tomba. Avec un rire machiavélique on voit l'homme s'approcher et la plaquer contre le sol.

« Tu es prise au piège ! Inutile de fuir, de crier.

- Pitié ! Pitié ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne me faîtes pas de mal.

Cette supplication fit rire encore plus l'homme.

- Vous êtes toutes les mêmes ! Aguicheuses, et après vous jouez les saintes nitouche. »

Un peu plus tard, on retrouve la jeune femme allongée au sol, le visage meurtri par les blessures des coups, et une corde autour du cou. Un petit mot est glissé dans le nœud de la corde :

_« Souviens-toi ! »_

Lilly arriva au central de bonne heure, un café à la main. Elle trouva Stillman qui était déjà là dans son bureau. Il avait la tête des mauvais jours. Vera qui suivait Lilly lui fit remarquer. Elle sourit faiblement, en sachant bien que c'était à cause d'une enquête qu'il était dans cet état. Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers les 2 inspecteurs.

« Bonjour chef, lança Lilly.

- Bonjour, Lilly, Nick ! Il y a du nouveau. Vous vous souvenez de cette femme qui a été retrouvée morte dans une ruelle de Philadelphie, il y a 7 an ?

- Oui, c'était horrible ! C'était Markson qui était chargé de l'enquête, qui a été vite classée, vu le manque de preuves qu'il y avait, répondit Nick.

- Juste un mot accompagnait la victime, et on n'a pas réussi à déchiffrer l'écriture, remarqua Lilly. Il y a eu un autre meurtre chef ?

- Non, mais on nous a déposé ça ce matin, dit Stillman en tendant un morceau de papier et en regardant avec insistance la jeune inspectrice.

- _Souviens-toi petite Lilly ! Tu n'as pas su où chercher la dernière fois. Je suis de retour_, lut Nick.

- Je... commença Lilly avant de s'effondrer sur sa chaise.

- Lilly, il y a des choses que vous nous cacher ?

- Non... Enfin... Je, pourquoi s'adresser à moi ? Dit Lilly fébrilement.

- C'est ce qu'on va essayer de savoir répondit Stillman. »

Dans la salle des archives, Lilly, Stillman et Vera cherchaient les infos dans la boîte au nom de Cathy Strokes. Lilly en sortit le rapport et remarqua qu'il n'y avait que de maigres preuves. C'était une jeune ex prostituée junkie, qui essayait de s'en sortir. Elle avait intégré un foyer, et commencé des études de coiffure. Un homme l'avait abordée et violée, pour l'étrangler ensuite. Stillman tenait une photo dans ses mains. Il la tendit à Vera avec une expression de stupeur. Cathy était le portrait de Lilly. Elle lui ressemblait étrangement. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle, mais la ressemblance était flagrante. Nick regarda Lilly, qui lui prit la photo des mains et mis une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Cette femme lui ressemblait. Elle faisait soudain le lien entre l'enquête et elle. Les petits mots et elle. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle avait tant bien que mal réussit à oublier. Et en même pas dix minutes, elle revivait son cauchemar. Il était revenu, et se souvenait d'elle. La seule personne qui lui avait fait aussi peur était Georges, mais il était mort. Elle ferma les yeux et se revit enfant, à dix ans. Sa mère était trop saoule pour faire à manger, elle avait donc préparé tout pour elle et sa sœur. Il était un peu plus de 22h, lorsque sa mère lui demanda de descendre à l'épicerie chercher une bouteille. Elle était descendue pour revenir 2h plus tard, couvertes de bleus et en pleurs. Sa mère cuvait sur le canapé, et n'a rien remarqué. Le lendemain, elles avaient été à l'hôpital.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Lilly. Sans un mot elle prit le carton et remonta. Une fois en haut, elle se força à prendre un sourire, et dit bonjour à Scotty et Kat qui attendaient. Scotty vit tout de suite que sa collègue n'allait pas bien. Inquiet, il lui prit le carton des mains, mais Lilly évita de le regarder. Comme à son habitude, elle fuyait son regard, de peur qu'il ne lui pose des questions. Stillman et Vera qui remontaient mirent tout le monde au courant. Lilly était muette, et fixait toujours la photo de la victime et le mot. Scotty ne la quittait pas du regard. Il pouvait voir toute sa détresse, mais il ne savait pas comment la réconforter. Will quant à lui se tenait debout à côté de Kat. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir de la haine, et de la compassion pour Lilly. Le téléphone sonna, Stillman décrocha. Son visage changea tout de suite de couleur, il répondit qu'il allait prendre la communication dans son bureau.

« Alors, que voulez-vous ? Demanda Stillman une fois dans son bureau la porte fermée.

- Je suis Jack Malone du FBI à New York, connaissez-vous une Lilly Rush. Elle serait dans votre brigade.

- Oui, que lui voulez-vous, ce n'est pas trop le moment, nous sommes sur une enquête assez difficile.

- Connaissez-vous une certaine Christina Rush ?

- La sœur de l'inspecteur Rush, mais je ne vois pas ce que...

- Christina Rush est portée disparue depuis 48h. Elle était à New York sous le nom d'emprunt de Lilly Rush. Elle n'est pas venue travailler depuis 2 jours et ses collègues ont donné l'alerte.

- Je vais lui dire, et je vous rappelle avec elle, dit Stillman en raccrochant. »

Il s'assit avec une lenteur extrême. Comment annoncer à Lilly que sa sœur a disparu ! Il connaissait leur relation assez conflictuelle, et surtout le fait que Lilly ne veuille pas savoir où était sa sœur. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit du bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

A New York, Jack Malone et Danny Taylor étaient dans le bureau. Danny se tenait les deux mains croisées devant sa bouche, et fixait le téléphone. Il venait de se faire sermonner par Jack. Pourquoi, ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il connaissait la disparue. Danny lui avait répondu qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Mais avouer qu'il était retourné dans un bar, et qu'il fixait pendant des heures un verre de d'alcool sans y toucher, serait son arrêt de mort. La seule personne qui lui donnait la force de refuser était cette fille, qui curieusement l'apaisait. Elle avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Lilly, mais c'était un faux nom. Il venait de l'apprendre. Il sentait qu'elle avait eu des problèmes dans sa vie, et qu'elle faisait tout pour s'en sortir. D'où le nom d'emprunt. Il regardait la photo de Christina qui était sur le bureau, et sursauta. Le téléphone sonnait.

A Philadelphie. Stillman avait appelé Lilly. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau à contrecœur, elle savait qu'il lui retirait l'enquête. Aussi fut-elle surprise quand il lui parla de sa sœur.

« Je viens d'avoir un appel du FBI de New York.

- Et ? Coupa Lilly.

- Lilly, il s'agit de votre sœur...

- Qu'a t'elle encore fait ? Souffla Lilly énervée. Le FBI en plus, elle fait fort sur ce coup !

- Lilly...L'agent Jack Malone attend notre appel. Votre sœur est portée disparue depuis 48h.

- Ou plutôt elle s'est enfuie !

- Lilly, je ne plaisante pas, c'est sérieux. Elle n'est pas venue travailler, et ses collègues ont donné l'alerte.

- Vous savez chef, sans vous contrarier, ma sœur est douée pour la manipulation. Vous pouvez demander à Scotty, si vous voulez ! Lança Lilly excédée.

- Lilly, je vous ordonne de m'écouter. Laissez votre rancœur de côté, et acceptez d'aider le FBI...

- A coffrer ma sœur !

- Lilly, ne me forcez pas ! J'appelle l'agent Malone, et je lui dis que vous vous rendez sur place. Kat vous accompagnera.

- Chef... commença Lilly. Bon ok, accepta t'elle voyant qu'elle ne pourait pas y échapper.

New York, Lilly ey Kat étaient installées dans le bureau de Jack. Jack détaillait Lilly, il ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une ressemblance avec Samantha Spade. Elle était là à contrecoeur, et ça se voyait. Sam aussi, ne savait pas cacher ce genre de réaction. Il lui posa des questions sur Christina. Lilly lui répondait très brièvement. Il apprit qu'elles avaient grandi avec une mère alcoolique, et que leurs chemins s'étaient séparés, Lilly ayant décidé de s'en sortir, et Christina préférant la facilité. C'est vrai qu'elle avait un casier judiciaire bien rempli. Avec ce que lui disait Lilly, il trouvait encore plus de points communs avec Sam. Enfance difficile, et vie privée cahotique. Lilly avait été obligée de raconter la trahison de sa sœur. Kat écoutait avec stupeur, ce qui se disait. Elle était à mille lieu d'imaginer ce que pouvait être la vie de Lilly. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi le chef l'avait envoyé pour l'aider, mais eu la réponse à sa question, lorsque Jack demanda si Lilly avait eu des contacts avec sa sœur récemment.

« Récemment, non. Nous sommes en froid.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas revues depuis plus de 12 ans donc.

- Elle est venue, il y a 3 ans à Philadelphie, histoire de recoller les morceaux, comme elle disait, mais là encore elle s'est foutue de moi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est personnel.

- C'est à moi d'en juger répondit Jack.

- Elle est sortie avec un de mes amis, et a tenté de semer le trouble entre lui et moi. Chose qu'elle a réussi à faire, d'ailleurs pendant quelques temps.

- Son nom ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut vous aider ?

- Témoin potentiel, mais je ne devrais pas avoir à vous le dire.

- Ca remonte à 3 ans maintenant, je ne vois pas en quoi, il pourrait être témoin.

- Elle pourrait le recontacter, pour demander son aide.

- Croyez-moi, fit-elle ironiquement, je doute qu'il accepte de l'aider à nouveau.

- Lil', dis toujours, tu sais que ça peut aider, dit Kat en essayant de calmer Lilly.

- Très bien, vous êtes à deux contre moi ! C'est Scotty Valens, l'inspecteur Scott Valens. »

Kat était surprise. Ainsi, Scotty avait eu une aventure avec la sœur de Lilly. Normal qu'il y ait énormément d'ambiguïté entre Lilly et lui ! Lilly ne savait sans doute pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. Et en même temps, cela n'avait duré que très peu de temps, et Christina l'avait manipulé. Lilly avait remarqué que Kat la regardait.

« Et oui ! Partout où passe ma sœur, il y a forcément des répercussions.

- Lil' écoutes, ce n'est pas le moment !

- Si justement, l'agent Malone a l'air de le penser. Mais vous savez, dit Lilly en s'adressant à Jack, si on la retrouve, elle vous jurera qu'elle est prête à reprendre le droit chemin, mais à la 1ère occasion elle vous crée des ennuis.

- Vous nous aidez donc, à la retrouver.

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, répondit Kat en devançant Lilly. »


	3. Chapter 3

Merci chère fan number one ^^ On verra ce que je peux faire pour cette fic lol (je ne peux rien malheureusement, écrite il y a fort longtemps celle-là :p )

Une suite en tout cas, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ^^

* * *

A Philadelphie, Scotty et Nick étaient partis interroger la directrice du foyer où Cathy avait séjourné. Elle leur apprit qu'elle était exemplaire, et que ça se voyait qu'elle voulait vraiment s'en sortir. Elle leur dit que malheureusement elle n'était pas la seule à finir comme ça. Il y a dans la rue, des personnes qui connaissent leur passé, qui font tout pour les achever. C'était peut-être ce qui était arrivé. Un homme qui l'avait reconnue et qui pris d'une pulsion machiavélique, l'avait tué ! Après tout devait-il penser qu'elle n'était bonne que pour la rue ? Ils repartirent donc du foyer avec peu de renseignements. L'affaire tournait en rond, et surtout ils ne voyaient pas le rapport avec Lilly.

Pendant le trajet du retour, Scotty était silencieux. Vera qui conduisait lui jeta un regard. Il s'apprêtait à lui poser une question, mais n'en fit rien. Ca se voyait qu'il était soucieux. Scotty n'arrêtait pas de chercher le lien entre l'enquête et Lilly. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi le chef l'avait envoyée à New York avec Kat. Il lui avait demandé, mais Stillman ne lui avait rien répondu. Il avait eu juste le temps de dire à Lilly qu'il s'occupait de l'enquête. Mais l'attitude de la jeune femme envers lui l'avait étonné. Elle avait été très distante et froide, et l'avait fui.

A New York, Lilly Rush et Samantha Spade faisaient équipe. Elles étaient parties toutes les 2 dans le bar où Christina travaillait. Elles se dirigèrent vers le comptoir, et appelèrent une femme qui essuyaient des verres.

« Bonjour, je suis l'Agent Samantha Spade, et voici l'inspecteur Lilly Rush. Nous aimerions vous poser des questions au sujet de Christina Rush.

- Je ne connais aucune Christina.

- Elle se faisait appeler Lilly, ajouta Lilly.

- Ah oui, Lilly ! C'était un pseudo ? Alors là ça explique tout ! Répondit Stella.

- Que vous a t'elle dit ? Parliez-vous beaucoup ? Questionna Sam.

- On n'avait pas les mêmes services. Elle travaillait de 17h à minuit. Moi je terminais à 17h. Mais on parlait un peu lors des pauses.

- Vous venez de dire que vous n'aviez pas les mêmes horaires, dit Lilly.

- Je restais un peu plus, j'attendais que mon copain vienne me chercher, en général il passe à 19h.

- Continuez ! Encouragea Sam.

- Un soir, on fumait une cigarette dans la cour arrière, son portable a sonné. Elle a décroché, et elle s'est éloignée, mais j'ai pu entendre un peu.

**Flash :**

« Allo ! Excuses-moi, je... dis Christina à Stella. Elle s'éloigna. Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus que tu m'appelles... Ecoutes, j'ai les flics à mes trousses à cause de toi ! Je les ai semé à Philadelphie, mais si tu n'arrêtes pas de me joindre, ils rappliqueront ! ... Il n'en est pas question ! Je me suis brouillée avec ma sœur, je te signale ! » Elle raccrocha, et alla rejoindre Stella.

**Fin du flash.**

« Typique ! Lança Lilly.

- Quoi ? Demanda Stella.

- Rien, fit Samantha en lançant un regard furieux à l'inspectrice. Nous vous remercions, je vous laisse ma carte, si jamais vous avez quelque chose d'autre à nous dire. »

Lilly et Sam partirent. Dans la voiture, Sam entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

« Vous pouvez me dire à quoi vous jouez ?

- Ecoutez, je connais ma sœur, elle ne s'est pas volatilisée pour rien ! Elle m'a fait le coup pleins de fois. La dernière date de 3 ans, et mon collègue a été obligé de se rendre à l'évidence.

- Vous savez, j'ai moi aussi une sœur. Je comprends !

- Je ne pense pas, non.

- Oui, je vous comprends...

- Votre sœur vous a t'elle trahi ? A t'elle osée vous piquer votre fiancé peu avant le mariage ? Vous a t'elle joué la comédie, pour que vous lui pardonniez ? Lilly avait sorti ces phrases d'une seule traite, ne calculant qu'après, qu'elle parlait de sa vie privée avec une inconnue.

- Je... Commença Sam. Je n'ai que très peu de contact avec ma sœur, mais...

- Je suis désolée, répondit Lilly, mais Chris a le don de m'énerver. Elle casse tout sur son chemin. Elle ne se préoccupe que d'elle, et pas du tout du mal qu'elle fait autour d'elle.

- Je sais que je suis mal placée pour ce que je vais dire, mais pourquoi, ne pas lui pardonner pour votre fiancé ? Je sais que c'est dur, mais elle n'est pas totalement fautive. Il y avait 2 personnes !

- Votre sœur vous a t'elle fait ce coup bas ? Sam ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Alors, vous n'êtes pas bien placée non ! Elle est jalouse, c'est plus fort qu'elle.

- Je...

- Peut-on arrêter d'en parler, j'ai besoin de me calmer. »

Le portable de Lilly sonna. Elle regarda qui l'appelait, et vit que s'était Scotty. Elle laissa sonner. Même s'il n'y était pour rien cette fois-ci, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Cela ne ferait que raviver sa colère contre sa sœur. Sam, lança un regard à Lilly, et ne dis rien. Lilly regardait par la vitre, et écouta son répondeur. Scotty lui avait laissé un message. Elle avait carrément oublié l'enquête et les mots. Scotty la tenait au courant, malgré le peu d'éléments nouveaux qu'ils avaient. Elle sourit malgré elle. Elle entendait Vera qui la saluait en criant. Scotty lui avait dit de se taire. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit présent avec elle, mais c'était mieux comme ça. Vu la réaction qu'elle avait eue lors de l'interrogatoire, il y aurait eu des répercussions sur son collègue. L'affaire était close, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté, et avait contribué à cette trahison. Elle l'avait prévenu, mais il avait préféré écouter Christina. Il s'était excusé, et elle lui avait pardonné.


	4. Chapter 4

A leur retour, Kat, Jack et Danny les attendaient. Elles firent leur rapport. Kat vit que Lilly était troublée. Elle lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle lui répondit que oui, et dit que Scotty l'avait appelé au sujet de leur enquête, ils n'avaient pas d'éléments nouveaux. A ces mots, Lilly pâlit. Elle repensa à cette fameuse nuit, il y a fort longtemps, où elle avait perdu son enfance. Les mots, le meurtre, sa sœur, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle s'assit. Danny lui tendit un verre d'eau, voyant que la jeune femme n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Kat appela Stillman malgré les supplications de Lilly. Elle était inquiète. Kat se trouvait dans le bureau de Jack. Vivian, et Martin faisaient leur rapport. Ils avaient été interrogés la logeuse de Christina. Ils n'avaient rien appris de neuf. Stella avait dit la majorité de ce qu'ils savaient. Christina était mystérieuse, et cherchait plutôt à se cacher.

Kat mit le haut-parleur, Stillman voulait entendre ce qui se disait. Lilly rentra dans le bureau à ce moment avec Danny. Elle interdit en vain Stillman de mettre son téléphone sur écoute. C'était la procédure, elle le savait. Elle s'opposa aussi au fait de prévenir Scotty. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le mêler à tout ça. Ce fut peine perdue. Elle entendit Scotty entrer et demander à Stillman ce qu'il lui voulait. Il lui répondit de s'asseoir, et lui apprit pourquoi Kat et Lilly étaient à New York. Scotty, était abasourdi par la nouvelle, il voulait dire quelque chose, mais Lilly parla la première.

« Chef ! Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas ! Lança Lilly énervée. Ca ne le regarde absolument pas !

- Lil' ! Ecoutes on ne va pas recommencer, répondit Scotty.

- Scotty, tu ne trouves pas que t'en as assez fait ! Je t'avais prévenu de rester loin d'elle, tu ne m'as pas écouté !

- Lil', je t'ai dit pourquoi ! On s'est expliqué je te signale.

- Je...

- C'est fini vous deux, hurla Stillman ! Vous savez très bien que c'est la procédure ! Vous la connaissez tous les deux. Et c'est ce qu'on fait en temps normal.

- Lieutenant Stillman, c'est Jack, je parle au nom de l'inspecteur Rush, elle est d'accord. Je pense que Christina va essayer de prendre contact avec l'un des deux. Si la supposition de l'inspecteur Rush est la bonne. Mais elle connaît sa sœur. »

Il raccrocha. Lilly s'excusa pour ce qui venait de se passer. Elle partit. Kat la suivit. A Philadelphie, Scotty était sorti en trombe du bureau de Stillman, il prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Stillman l'appela sur son portable, mais il ne répondit pas. Alors il envoya Vera chez lui, sachant que c'était là qu'il allait.

Jack demanda à Lilly d'appeler son répondeur, elle le fit, mais à contrecœur. Elle savait très bien que Christina ne l'aurait pas appelé. Elle s'est volatilisée une fois de plus, en laissant encore une fois, le bazar derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé avec Danny, mais elle se doutait de quelque chose. Elle a le don de manipuler les gens. Il a du en faire l'amère expérience. Elle composa son code d'accès, mais comme elle l'imaginait, il n'y avait rien.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils partageaient le repas du soir, Samantha demanda à Lilly si elle avait vécu heureuse enfant ? Lilly ne sut que répondre. Sam vit sa grande gêne et regretta aussitôt sa question. Elle raconta alors son enfance. La fugue à 16 ans, et son mariage à 18, pour finalement divorcer quasiment tout de suite après. C'est normal donc qu'elle n'arrive pas à se fixer disait-elle. Lilly ne disait rien, mais se reconnût dans ce portrait. Ca aurait pu être elle ! Sa vie, excepté son agression ceci dit ! Kat et Vivian ne disaient rien, elles écoutaient. De temps à temps Lilly observait Kat, elle regretta de ne pas passer plus de temps avec elle. Elle avait découvert au fil du temps, que Kat était sympa, et qu'elles pourraient se voir de temps en temps pour boire un verre. Après tout, les gars allaient bien au basket ensemble, alors pourquoi pas elles ?

Samantha, se reconnut dans l'attitude de Lilly. Elle aussi était aussi peu à l'aise avec les autres. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle fit une analyse, elle travaillait environ 8 à 10 heures par jour, ce qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de place pour les loisirs. Danny demanda à Kat comment était la vie à Philadelphie ? Et comment était l'ambiance au bureau ? Kat lui répondit que ça se passait bien, fort heureusement, ils formaient une bonne équipe, et l'ambiance était bonne. Ils s'entendaient bien, et se voyaient même parfois en dehors des heures de bureaux, au moins une fois par mois.

A Philadelphie, Will Jeffries, Nick Vera et Scotty Valens étaient dans le bureau de Stillman, qui avait l'air assez grave et fermé. Il les avertit que le technicien avait enregistré un message pour Lilly. Ils l'écoutèrent et leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ils étaient tous surpris sur ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Stillman appela Jack Malone pour lui faire part de leur découverte. Jack écouta le message et demanda à Stillman s'il pouvait lui envoyer la bande par mail.

Le lendemain, Jack était assis dans son bureau. Il recevait quelqu'un. Martin jetait de temps à autre un œil curieux. Vivian lui fit remarquer, il lui répondit qu'il voulait voir qui était leur peut-être nouvel équipier ? Vivian, gagnée par la curiosité se leva elle-aussi, et regarda. Danny qui venait d'arriver toussota, ce qui les fit sursauter. Avec un sourire il taquina ses 2 collègues. Lilly, Kat et Samantha arrivèrent à leur tour.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sam.

- Jack a embauché quelqu'un d'autre, dit Martin.

- Elena revient aujourd'hui pourtant, répondit Sam.

- Peut-être qu'il trouve qu'on n'est pas assez nombreux, plaisanta Danny. »

Lilly et Kat se taisaient. Kat détaillait la silhouette qu'elle pouvait distinguer à travers la vitre et qui lui semblait familière. Lilly quant à elle était pensive. Elle avait très peu dormi, passant la nuit à se réveiller à cause des cauchemars qu'elle faisait. Toujours les mêmes! Elle marchait dans une rue, et d'un seul coup la nuit tombait, elle se mettait à courir, et une fois arrivée devant chez elle, un homme l'attrapait et la forçait à reculer, en lui susurrant des mots orduriers à l'oreille.

Jack se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il appela Kat, qui se dirigea vers le bureau étonnée. Une fois à l'intérieur elle reconnut enfin Scotty.

« Scotty ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

- Crois-moi Kat, j'aurais préféré ne pas venir, sachant très bien comment elle va m'accueillir, fit-il en désignant Lilly du menton.

- Elle ne t'en veux plus tu sais !

- Inspecteur Miller, j'aimerais que vous écoutiez ceci. Il s'agit d'un message laissé sur le répondeur de l'inspecteur Rush. Elle ne l'a pas encore écouté, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas la laisser l'écouter toute seule. »

Il passa la bande, Kat, étouffa un petit cri. Le rapport entre leur enquête à Philadelphie et Lilly, était enfin découvert. Ils décidèrent tous les 3 d'accompagner Lilly. Ils sortirent du bureau. Lilly leva son visage au moment où la porte s'ouvrait. Elle était en train de raconter comment Vera les accueillait le matin. Tout le monde riait, et Martin dit qu'il voudrait qu'on lui présente ce fameux collègue ! Dès qu'elle le vit, son visage changea d'expression. Elle ne savait pas comment l'accueillir. Elle était contente qu'il soit là, mais en même temps, ça la dérangeait. Ils avaient classés l'affaire Christina, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça.

« Lilly, je sais que tu penses que je ne devrais pas être là, mais...

- Arrêtes ! On n'a pas dit qu'on passait à autre chose ? Ecoutes, ça m'embête autant que toi, mais on ne peut pas gommer le passé.

- Lilly, il faut que tu saches que...

- Je sais Scotty, je sais !

- Non Lilly, il faut que tu écoutes quelque chose, lança Kat qui vint en aide à Scotty. Stephens a trouvé quelque chose chez toi.

- Vous avez fouillé chez moi ! Lança Lilly à Scotty. Je vous avais dit que...

- Ils ont aussi fouillé chez moi Lil' !

- Je... Commença Lilly.

- Inspecteur Rush, je pense vraiment que vous devriez écouter ce message, dit Jack Je sais que...

- Allons-y, dans ce cas, l'interrompit Lilly. »

Scotty regardait Lilly. Il savait qu'après avoir entendu ce message, elle voudrait qu'on la laisse seule. Ils s'assirent dans le bureau de Jack. Kat et Jack se regardaient gênés. Jack pressa le bouton et une voix se fit entendre.

_« Ma très chère petite Lilly, Je suis vraiment surpris que tu ne m'ais pas reconnu. Je pensais avoir marqué à jamais ta mémoire ! Je pense que tu as trouvé mes petits mots. Mais comme j'ai pu remarquer que cela ne t'atteignais pas j'ai décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Tu te demandes sûrement comment je peux faire ? Mais c'est très simple ! J'ai pu voir que ta sœur et toi n'étiez pas très proches. Alors, j'ai donc décidé de faire bouger les choses ! Tu sais qu'elle te ressemble ! Elle est aussi vindicative que toi ! Et comment faire pour que tu t'inquiètes un tout petit peu pour elle ? Et bien, je te laisse deviner ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je peux t'assurer qu'à part quelques bleus, elle va bien ! Seulement, ça dépend de toi ! Je te recontacterai pour te donner de ses nouvelles, ne t'inquiètes pas ! »_


	5. Chapter 5

Oui, il est peut-être arrivé à New York, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça va aller tout seul entre nos deux inspecteurs lol

* * *

Lilly regardait dans le vide. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il avait recommencé ! Il la traquait, et pour ça, il s'attaquait à sa vie privé. Comment pouvait-il savoir que Chris et elle ne s'entendaient pas ? Elle se leva, et sortit. Kat allait la suivre, mais Scotty la retint. Il valait mieux la laisser seule pour le moment. Il la regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Lui aussi aurait voulu l'accompagner, mais il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.

Lilly sortit sur la petite terrasse, Danny se leva et commença à s'approcher. Vivian l'encouragea. Il sortit donc à son tour, et s'approcha de Lilly. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et sans se retourner accueillit le visiteur.

« Scotty, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

- Ce n'est pas Scotty, mais c'est moi Danny Taylor.

- Désolée, fit Lilly en se retournant. Je...

- Ce n'est rien. Je... Moi aussi je connais votre sœur.

- Vous, vous... Commença Lilly.

- Oui, elle a été d'un grand secours pour moi. Enfin...

- Chris' un secours ? Fit Lilly incrédule.

- Enfin, je me suis mal exprimé. Je veux dire qu'elle m'a aidé pour un de mes problèmes... Il se tut, il ne pouvait pas dire à une inconnue qu'il avait des problèmes avec l'alcool.

- Vous êtes bien la première personne à qui ma sœur a pu apporter de l'aide. Répliqua Lilly en oubliant exprès Scotty.

- Vous allez sûrement me dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais pourquoi...

- A cause d'un garçon. Mais de toute façon, on n'a jamais été proches toutes les 2.

- Vous savez que mon frère et moi aussi on a des problèmes. Je ne suis pas tout blanc mais lui c'est...

- Je comprends, répondit-elle. Vous savez que ma sœur a le don de s'attirer les ennuis. Mais là... commença t'elle.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, la rassura t'il. Cet homme est un barjo ! Il veut vous faire du mal et donc il s'attaque à quelqu'un de votre entourage.

- Je l'ai repoussé. Elle est venue me voir il y a 3 ans, et je l'ai...

- Vous l'avez dit, elle a le don pour s'attirer les ennuis. »

Scotty qui était arrivé, écoutait attentivement ce qui se disait. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Aussi quand Lilly commença à avoir des doutes sur elle, il interrompit la discussion.

« Lil' ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Je suis un peu coupable moi aussi.

- Scotty ! Je... Commença t'elle surprise.

- Tu m'as prévenu, Vera m'a prévenu, et j'ai foncé quand même.

- Tu étais malheureux à ce moment, je sais que moi aussi j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour tenter de rester à la surface.

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Je vais vous laissez, fit Danny qui commençait à se sentir de trop.

- Non, vous ne nous gênez pas, répondit Lilly. On avait fini de toute façon, dit-elle en lançant un regard de reproche à Scotty.

- Jack va commencer à se demander où nous sommes, répliqua Danny, et si vous voulez savoir, quand il est en colère, il vaut mieux se faire tout petit, dit-il en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- D'accord, dit Lilly, et puis ce n'est pas comme si on avait rien à faire, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Danny regarda Scotty. Il pensa qu' elle aussi, il ne fallait pas l'avoir comme ennemie. Il trouvait que leur relation était compliquée. Mais quand Jack lui avait fait le briefing, il avait mentionné le fait que l'inspecteur Valens avait eu une aventure avec Christina. Ca expliquait donc la relation tendue entre eux. Même si apparemment l'affaire était classée, il y aurait toujours ce petit ressentiment qui ressortirait à chacun de leurs petits désaccords.

Samantha et Kat étudiaient le relevé téléphonique de Christina, il y avait un numéro qui apparaissait plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas elle qui appelait. Mais à chaque fois la communication était brève. Pas plus de 5 minutes à chaque fois. Sam décida d'identifier ce numéro. Elena lui dit que c'était une bonne idée. Lilly vint s'asseoir à côté de Kat, elle prit une feuille et l'étudia. Elle regardait incrédule le relevé de compte. Sa sœur essayait vraiment de rentrer dans le droit chemin. Elle qui était dépensière, et qui était tout le temps à découvert à cause de tout ce qu'elle achetait et qui ne lui servait à rien, elle s'était raisonnée. Ou alors, était-ce parce qu'elle voulait se faire discrète ?

Danny se plaça à côté de Sam. Elena l'avait évité, comme depuis plusieurs semaines (à noter qu'ils sont sortis ensemble pendant quelques temps). D'ailleurs cette dernière, regarda dans la direction opposée et détaillait Scotty. Elle le trouvait pas mal du tout et fit part de sa réaction à Samantha, qui sourit. Danny leva la tête dans la même direction, et son sourire se figea quelques secondes. Elena essayait-elle de le rendre jaloux ? Il lui lança un regard. Il voulait lui faire voir que ça ne l'atteignait pas. Kat qui voyait la scène sourit. Ici aussi l'ambiance était bonne, elle comprit cependant qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre Danny et Elena.

Jack apparut avec Martin. Ils avaient essayé de retracer la provenance du message.

« Le kidnappeur n'est pas très calé niveau informatique, fit Martin. Il n'a même pas essayé de trafiquer sa voix. Mais cependant, il a appelé avec un numéro caché. Un portable.

- Votre sœur a t'elle un portable ? Demanda Jack à Lilly.

- Oui, je pense. Mais je n'ai pas son numéro, dit-elle en regardant Scotty.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes ? Demanda t'il. Je ne l'ai pas non plus, dit-il gêné.

- Aviez-vous son numéro ? Lui demanda Jack septique. Si oui, l'avez-vous garder ?

- Oui, répondit Scotty en évitant le regard noir de Lilly.

- Très bien, dit Martin qui coupa Lilly dans son élan. On peut essayer avec ce numéro ! On va le tester, pour savoir s'il a appelé de son téléphone à elle.

- Vous allez appeler ? Demanda Kat.

- Il le faut bien, dit Jack. Elena se fera passer pour une de ses collègues du bar qui s'inquiète. »

Lilly ne disait rien, elle décida de faire comme si Scotty ne lui avait pas menti pour le numéro de téléphone. Sam la regardait. Elle vit que les deux inspecteurs évitaient tout regard et paroles. Elle trouva dommage que cette affaire fasse remonter cette tension. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Elena. Elles s'éloignèrent toutes les 2. Il fallait qu'Elena installe un micro.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe entre les 2 inspecteurs ? Demanda Elena.

- Il est sorti quelques temps avec la sœur de l'inspecteur Rush.

- Et ? Ce n'est pas...

- En cachette ! Si tu me laissais finir, répondit Sam en souriant.

- Crois-tu qu'ils...

- Mêles toi un peu de tes affaires, fit Sam toujours souriante.

- Et alors, ce ne serait pas la première qui craquerait sur un de ses collègues !

- Oui, c'est sûr, répondit Sam. Au fait Danny ?

- Tu peux parler toi aussi ! Danny et moi c'est...

- Je sais, c'est compliqué ! Je te comprends ! Et je sais maintenant pourquoi il faut éviter les liens amoureux au travail.

- C'est vrai que toi et moi, on est mal placées pour juger les autres.

- Il ne serait pas un peu jaloux ? J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure le regard qu'il t'a jeté.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ne me dis pas que tu ne le trouves pas séduisant ?

- Qui Danny ?

- Mais non ! Ne fais pas celle qui ne voit pas de qui je parle ?

- C'est bien ce que je croyais, tu veux le rendre jaloux ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui j'ai remarqué. Ils sont tous aussi attirants les latinos ? Dit Sam avec un clin d'œil.

- Je ne répondrais pas à ta question. T'as un exemplaire devant toi je te signale, fit Elena en riant et en se désignant du doigt.

- Le jour où je serais si désespérée au point de changer de bord je t'appelle promis, dit Sam en riant.

- Dîtes-moi on rigole bien ici, demanda Vivian qui venait d'entrer. Jack vous attend.

- Ok, on arrive, fit Sam. »

Elles entrèrent dans le bureau de Jack. Lilly et Kat étaient assises et attendaient. Lilly avait les yeux dans le vague. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Elle se mit à penser que c'était elle qu'il voulait. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle proposerait un échange. Car même si Christina l'énervait, c'était sa sœur. Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête et essaya de suivre la conversation. Elle avait loupé une partie, mais n'eut pas de difficulté à saisir ce qui se disait. Jack demandait à Kat la copie du dossier de Cathy Strokes. Il pensait qu'il pourrait cerner mieux le kidnappeur. Elena s'assit à côté de Lilly. Elle lui fit un signe de tête. Lilly savait que le moment était arrivé. Jack les emmena dans une pièce où un technicien les attendait. Danny et Scotty étaient déjà sur place. Danny voyait les derniers détails avec Eric.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack prit Samantha par le bras et l'écarta. Martin ressentit comme un pincement. A chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble il éprouvait une petite jalousie. Certainement dû au fait qu'il y aurait toujours de la tendresse entre eux.

« J'aimerais que tu interroges l'inspecteur Rush, dit Jack.

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et sur quoi ? Demanda Sam, stupéfaite.

- Le ravisseur dit qu'il la connaît, et je ne serais pas étonné si elle aussi le connaît. Il n'y a qu'à voir sa réaction. Cette enquête fait ressurgir quelque chose en elle.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas à...

- J'en ai peur, fit Jack. Je veux juste être sûr de ce que je fais. Et j'ai remarqué que le courant passait bien entre vous.

- Jack, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Si elle n'a rien dit jusqu'ici, c'est bien pour une raison !

- Je sais, mais je pense que ça peut être bénéfique pour l'enquête.

- Bénéfique ? De détruire quelqu'un psychologiquement ?

- Sam ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que si j'avais le choix, j'agirais autrement !

- Je l'interroge seule, ou je me fais seconder ?

- Demandes à Kat Miller. J'ai vu que Lilly avait confiance en elle. Je serais de l'autre côté. »

Samantha se résigna et s'approcha de Kat. Elle lui dit que Jack l'avait chargé d'interroger Lilly, et lui demanda si elle voulait l'aider à mener l'interrogatoire. Kat surprise acquiesça. Elle jeta un regard sur Scotty. Il parlait avec Danny. Elle remarqua l'inquiétude qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Il se faisait énormément de soucis. Aussi elle demanda à Samantha s'il ne pouvait pas y assister ? Elle lui répondit négativement. Lilly serait sûrement plus à l'aise avec elles deux. Kat comprit. Jack voulait faire avouer Lilly sur ce qu'elle gardait enfoui en elle. Elle se douta que c'était horrible. Sam avait suivi le regard de Kat et avait elle aussi vu le comportement de Scotty. Elle alla voir Jack et lui dit que Kat avait accepté, et qu'elle n'était toujours pas d'accord pour cet interrogatoire. Elle lui demanda en échange si Scotty ne pouvait pas assister avec lui ? Il lui répondit que oui. Il allait l'en informer. Il appréhendait ce moment, car il se doutait que ce serait dur pour tout le monde et encore plus pour Lilly.

« Il faut que je vous parle, fit Sam à Lilly.

- Oui ? Répondit celle-ci, surprise du ton de la jeune femme.

- Jack aimerait qu'on parle un peu. Si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Un interrogatoire ? Je...

- Je sais, mais je crois que vous êtes liée de près à cette affaire. Après tout, il a kidnappé votre sœur pour vous atteindre.

- John Stillman a dû vous faire parvenir les principaux éléments du dossier Strokes...

- Lilly, vous... Je vous comprends, mais je pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée, mentit-elle. Et puis je ne serai pas seule. Kat m'accompagne.

- Je... D'accord, après tout si ça peut aider, fit Lilly. »

Elle s'interrompit. Elle redoutait cet interrogatoire car elle savait où Jack voulait en venir. Il voulait qu'elle parle de ses souvenirs, de comment il se souvenait d'elle. Elle regarda dans la direction de Scotty. Elle aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Que malgré le fait que Christina l'ait fait souffrir, elle était inquiète pour elle. Elle voulait enterrer la hache de guerre définitivement. Elle prit conscience que la tension qui remontait entre eux était pesante pour eux, mais aussi pour les autres. Il fallait passer à autre chose. Et le fait qu'il soit là à New York la rassurait. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Comme il pourrait compter sur elle. Danny fit un signe à Jack. Elena était prête à passer l'appel. Elle décrocha et composa le numéro. Elle tomba sur le répondeur, et Jack l'encouragea à laisser un message.

« Hey Lilly c'est Maria ! On se disait que t'avais peut-être rencontré l'homme de tes rêves et qu'il t'avait emmené faire l'école buissonnière, mais le patron commence à s'impatienter. Il dit que si tu n'es pas de retour demain, tu es virée ! J'espère que t'en profites bien, et j'espère aussi qu'il ne t'es rien arrivé de grave. Bises »

Elle raccrocha. Lilly regardait Kat. Elle était inquiète, mais en même temps elle espérait que le message serait peut-être entendu. Eric disait que tous les portables avaient un récepteur qui les reliaient à l'antenne la plus proche. Quand le portable sera allumé et que le message sera écouté, il le verrait sur son écran. Sam fit un signe à Lilly. Elle comprit et se leva suivie de Kat. Vivian et Martin se demandaient ce qui se passait, Jack leur fit un petit résumé, et demanda à Scotty de le suivre. Ce dernier étonné se leva et interrogea Danny du regard. Danny ne savait que répondre donc il haussa les épaules. Une fois arrivés dans la petite pièce Scotty demanda à Jack ce qu'ils faisaient là. Il n'avait rien à dire à propos de l'enquête qu'il ne sache déjà.

« Je le sais, répondit Jack, mais l'inspecteur Miller m'a demandé que vous assistiez vous aussi à l'interrogatoire.

- Quoi ? Lilly est au courant ?

- Non, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle se doute de votre présence. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a confiance en vous 2, et que même si elle ne le dit pas elle souhaite vous associer Miller et vous.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle souhaite que j'entende ça, fit Scotty. Je la connais, si elle cache certaines choses, c'est pour se préserver. Elle ne veut pas qu'on prenne pitié d'elle.

- Donc vous reconnaissez qu'elle garde des choses pour elle, alors qu'elle ne le devrait pas.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas en la forçant à parler que vous obtiendrez satisfaction. Si elle ne veut pas vous révéler ce qu'elle cache, elle ne le dira pas. J'ai essayé pourtant.

- Et si c'est quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas qui lui parle ? Vous savez, je fais ce métier depuis longtemps, et parfois c'est fou ce que les gens peuvent se confier devant une personne qu'il ne connaisse pas.

- Essayez donc de la faire parler devant un psy, fit Scotty.

- On n'en est pas encore là, fort heureusement. »

Pendant ce temps, Sam fit asseoir Lilly devant la petite table et se plaça en face. Kat s'assit à côté de Lilly, et l'encouragea. Lilly fixait inexplicablement la vitre. Samantha s'en aperçut. Lilly avait peur. Pourtant elle avait été maintes et maintes fois présente dans ce genre de pièce, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle y était en tant que témoin. Elle comprit ce que les gens pouvaient bien ressentir à ce moment. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle voyait le reflet de Kat à travers le miroir. Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle la remercia d'être présente. Elle savait que Jack était de l'autre côté, normal vu que c'était lui qui supervisait l'enquête. Pourtant elle se sentait rassurée et épaulée. Elle lança un regard à Kat, qui comprit tout de suite ce que Lilly pensait silencieusement. Elle hocha la tête. Samantha regardait étonnée, et décida de commencer. Lilly regarda une dernière fois la vitre d'une façon si intense que Scotty qui était derrière su qu'elle avait deviné sa présence.

« Très bien, fit Sam. J'aimerais que vous me disiez quels étaient vos rapports avec votre sœur ?

- Vous le savez, répondit Lilly en se crispant.

- Non, j'aimerais que vous me détaillez votre enfance. Vous ne vous détestiez pas en ce temps là.

- Une chose d'abord, je n'ai jamais dit que je détestais Chris, rectifia Lilly. J'ai juste dit qu'elle m'avait trahie, et que pour cette raison, nos rapports se sont dégradés !

- Vous êtes l'aînée ? Comment ça se passait avant elle ?

- Bien, je dois l'avouer, mais ma sœur n'est pas responsable de...

- Vous n'étiez pas jalouse de l'attention que vos parents lui portaient ?

- Non ! Jamais ! J'ai même été une seconde mère pour elle !

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Et bien, dans chaque famille, il y a des secrets ! La mienne est la championne des secrets !

- Lil', écoutes je sais que c'est dur, mais ce n'est pas en te braquant que...

- Je vais reformuler autrement. Vous aviez l'impression que votre devoir était de la protéger, mais de quoi, de qui ?

- Notre père, est partit ou s'est enfui quand j'étais très jeune. Après ça, ma mère s'est...Commença Lilly les larmes aux yeux. Repenser à cette époque lui faisait du mal.

- Prenez votre temps, dit Sam en posant une main sur celle de Lilly.

- Je connais bien les services sociaux et leur fonctionnement. Ma mère ne prenait même pas la peine de se lever parfois. Elle restait affalée dans le canapé, des cadavres de bouteilles un peu partout dans la pièce. : _Je n'ai pas la force de lever ta sœur et de la préparer, peux-tu le faire Lilly ? _Ou encore, _Désolée, mais aujourd'hui j'ai oublié d'aller faire les courses, peux-tu ressortir ?_ Parfois ce n'était même pas compréhensible, donc je devais me débrouiller pour comprendre.

- Je... Commença Sam.

- Vous savez, pour la fête des mères, on offrait des cadeaux qu'on avait fait à l'école. On n'avait même pas le droit à un merci c'est gentil. Elle regardait et jetait l'objet n'importe où. A Noël, on avait le droit à des jouets d'occasions, car il fallait économiser ! Lilly ne prit même pas la peine d'essuyer les larmes qui inondaient son visage.

- On fait une pause, dit Kat en voyant l'état de son amie.

- Non ! On continue ! Je ne veux pas être obligée de recommencer !

- Très bien, dit Sam qui regardait la vitre avec un regard plein de tristesse et de colère qu'elle leva en direction de Jack. Comment connaissez-vous le ravisseur ?

- Il...C'était un soir, ma mère m'avait demandé pour la énième fois de ressortir lui chercher une bouteille, j'y suis allée. Et sur le chemin du retour, j'ai vu un petit raccourci. Il faisait froid, donc je n'ai pas hésité ! C'est fou comme à 10 ans on n'a peur de rien !

- Continuez, l'encouragea Sam en la regardant avec un air plein de compassion.

- J'ai senti qu'on me suivait, j'ai accéléré le pas, et la personne a fait pareil. J'ai commencé à courir, mais il... Il a réussi à me rattraper, et... »

Lilly ne put continuer. Les sanglots longtemps contenus l'en empêchait. Elle fixait la table ne souhaitant pas qu'on puisse la voir dans cet état. Kat lui posa sa main sur la sienne et essaya de la rassurer. Scotty dû retenir une envie d'aller la retrouver pour la réconforter lui aussi. Enfin il comprenait tout. Jack, quant à lui, ne savait que dire. Il regardait Scotty. Il se taisait. Il évita de regarder Samantha qui venait de sortir. Elle avait dit à Lilly qu'elle lui ramenait de l'eau. Sam rentra dans la pièce et se précipita vers Jack.

« T'es content ! Fit-elle rageusement en oubliant la présence de Scotty. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses tout dans l'urgence ?

- Car justement, on est dans l'urgence ! Christina est notre priorité !

- Et pour ça, t'es obligé de manquer de tact et de diplomatie ? Tu te rends compte pour qui je passe moi maintenant ? Je passe pour la fille sans cœur, qui ne se préoccupe que de ce qu'elle ressent et de réussir l'enquête.

- Elle ne pense pas ça de toi ! Elle sait que tu fais ton travail, elle fait à peu près le même !

- Rassurez-vous, fit Scotty, elle ne vous en veux pas. A l'heure actuelle, elle culpabilise ! Elle se croit responsable de tout. Elle...

- Je... Sam, dit Jack.

- Non, quand vas-tu apprendre que parfois avec un peu de diplomatie on arrive à aussi bien, et qu'on ne détruit rien. »

Samantha quitta la pièce en prenant la bouteille que lui tendait Jack. Sans un regard elle ferma la porte et retourna à côté de Lilly. Elle lui tendit la bouteille. Lilly la prit. Elle leva ses yeux gonflés de larmes et la remercia. Elle but une gorgée, et lui dit qu'elle pouvait continuer.

« Non, Lilly, lui répondit Samantha. Je ne pense pas...

- Je ne vous en veux pas du tout ! Vous faites votre travail, et à votre place j'en aurais fait autant.

- D'accord, alors, que s'est-il passé ?

- Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais seule dehors à cette heure de la soirée. Je ne lui répondit pas. Il prit une de mèches de cheveux dans ses mains et me caressa la joue. J'essayais de me dégager, mais il attrapa mon bras, et...Il... m'a frappé. Il me frappait encore et encore. Sous la force des coups, je suis tombée, et il continuait à me frapper. Et puis, ça s'est arrêté. Il a dû entendre un bruit. Il a pris peur et s'est enfui.

- Comment... Commença Sam, les larmes aux yeux. Comment s'est passé votre retour ?

- Ma mère comatait dans le canapé, quand je suis arrivée. Elle n'a même pas prit le temps d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'elle m'a vu dans cet état. Elle m'a amené à l'hôpital, et...

- Lil', il connaît ton nom, demanda Kat avec hésitation.

- Il m'a demandé comment je m'appelais, et comme je ne me suis pas méfiée, j'ai...

- Quelles étaient vos blessures ?

- Quelques contusions, et la mâchoire cassée. Je... Lilly ne put finir. Elle sentit une nouvelle vague de pleurs la submergée. »

Samantha mit fin à l'entretien. Elle demanda si Lilly avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne répondit pas et se leva. Elle alla se réfugier sur le balcon. Elle avait refusé que Kat l'accompagne, elle voulait être seule. Elle regarda la vue qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle ne faisait même pas attention à la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Samantha à l'intérieur demanda à Kat s'il ne fallait pas la chercher, elle allait attraper un rhume. En effet, elle n'avait pas prit la peine de passer sa veste. Elle était en chemisette. Elle ne prenait même pas la peine d'essuyer ses larmes qui se mêlaient à la pluie. Elle laissait son chagrin, sa rage et sa haine s'exprimer librement. Elle ne pensait même pas à sa sœur. Elle ne pensait à plus rien d'ailleurs. Elle pleurait, et elle se sentit libre. Elle avait comme un poids en moins sur le cœur. Le fait d'avoir exorcisé ça, la soulageait.


	7. Chapter 7

à "ma fan number one" : Maybe... on verra lol :p

* * *

Scotty s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il poussa la porte et sortit sous la pluie. Il ouvrit le parapluie et le plaça au-dessus de Lilly, sans un mot. Elle se retourna et esquissa un début de sourire. Elle lui prit des mains le manteau qu'il tenait, et le passa sur ses épaules. Elle ressentit tout de suite un peu de chaleur. Elle commençait à grelotter de froid et ses nerfs commençaient à tomber. Elle apprécia le fait qu'il ne lui dise rien. Elle n'aurait pas eu la force de tenir une conversation. Elle lui dit juste merci. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire. Un sourire gêné, mais il savait que s'il faisait une tête de six pieds de long, elle le lui aurait reproché. Elle ne voulait pas attirer la pitié des gens à son égard. Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence, et puis Scotty y mit fin.

« On devrait rentrer avant que tu ne prennes froid !  
- Je ne sens même plus mes mains, répondit Lilly timidement.  
- Raison de plus alors pour rentrer. Je m'en voudrais si t'attrapais froid !  
- Merci ! Merci d'être là, et merci de ne rien me demander. Je...  
- Ce n'est rien ! Je sais que t'aurais fait la même chose pour moi. »

Elle releva son regard sur lui. Malgré ses yeux gonflés et rougis, elle sourit. Elle se sentit étrangement bien. Elle était soulagée. Il la regarda lui aussi, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il réfréna une subite envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle avait assez pleuré pour le moment. Ils rentrèrent tous les 2. Jack qui passait par là, s'approcha de Lilly et lui demanda si ça allait.

« A votre avis ? Répondit Scotty.  
- Je suis désolé Lilly, mais il le fallait.  
- Je sais, et je ne vous en veux pas. De toute façon, je gardais ça depuis trop longtemps. C'est un mal pour un bien ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent. Lilly partit s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de Samantha. Cette dernière lui tendit une tasse de café fumante. Elle la remercia et but une gorgée de cette boisson brûlante. Kat se plaça à côté de Scotty et lui demanda comment ça allait. Il lui dit qu'il était inquiet. Elle était trop calme. Lilly avait les yeux dans le vague. Elle fixait le fond de sa tasse. Elle était loin, très loin à mille lieu de l'endroit où ils étaient en ce moment. Samantha s'en aperçut, et demanda à Kat s'il ne valait mieux pas la raccompagner à l'hôtel. Kat regarda Scotty et lui dit qu'il pouvait la raccompagner. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être à plusieurs pour le faire. Et elle voulait vraiment rester avec les autres pour trouver d'autres preuves. Scotty se leva et s'approcha de Lilly, doucement il lui dit de se lever. Elle s'exécuta. Elle lança un regard à Kat qui la rassura du mieux qu'elle pu. Ils allaient passer une nuit blanche s'il le fallait, mais en tout cas, elle ne se coucherait pas tant que le message n'aurait pas été écouté. Samantha acquiesça. Jack regardait impuissant.

Dans la voiture le silence s'était installé. Lilly regardait par la fenêtre. De la buée commençait à se former là où elle avait appuyé sa tête. Scotty s'en aperçut mais ne dit rien. Ils ne connaissaient pas très bien la ville et se trouvèrent coincés dans la circulation. Il commença à s'énerver, ce qui fit sourire Lilly.  
« On t'attends quelque part ? Demanda t'elle en souriant.  
- Non, mais tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les embouteillages, lui répondit-il.  
- Et bien, ce n'est pas en t'énervant que ça va se solutionner ! Prends donc ton mal en patience ! Et puis, ce n'est pas horrible à ce point ! T'aurais pu être coincé avec Vera, fit Lilly en riant.  
- Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai de la chance d'être avec toi. »  
Ils se regardaient, et le silence reprit sa place. Le visage de Lilly s'assombrit aussitôt. Scotty se trouva bête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Alors, il se tut et regarda devant lui. Il aurait tellement voulu la réconforter, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle était fragile et sans défense, donc il fallait être très prudent. Il détourna son regard sur elle. Elle avait repris sa contemplation des buildings. Elle sentait ses yeux se fermer tous seuls. Elle lutta quelques instants. Cet interrogatoire l'avait épuisé. Elle les ferma un court instant et puis les rouvrit. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme. Elle attendrait d'être seule. Et puis la fatigue l'emporta sur ses résolutions. Elle s'endormit.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient enfin réussit à parcourir les quelques mètres de bouchons. Un carrefour était responsable de cet embouteillage. Scotty se retourna vers Lilly pour lui dire que le calvaire était fini. Mais il la trouva endormie. Il sourit. C'était sûrement le mieux pour elle. Elle se reposait et en la voyant si paisible il sut que c'était bénéfique. Il attrapa le manteau à l'arrière et le mit sur elle.

Pendant ce temps, Kat et Samantha épluchaient le dossier de Cathy Strokes qui était arrivé. Kat relut le rapport de Vera. La directrice du foyer de Cathy leur avait dit que Cathy était une fille remarquable. Elle voulait vraiment s'en sortir. Elles essayèrent de faire le lien entre le kidnappeur de Christina et le sadique qui avait violé puis étranglé Cathy. Lilly était visée dans les 2 cas. Danny demanda donc s'il ne serait pas judicieux de placer Lilly sous surveillance. Kat sourit et lui répondit qu'à l'heure actuelle, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter de sa protection. Elle était entre de bonnes mains. Elena lança un regard plein de malice à Sam. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil du style _"je te l'avais bien dit !"_ Sam sourit elle aussi, Danny lui demanda ce qui pouvait bien l'amuser à ce point ? Elle ne lui répondit rien et ce contenta de sourire encore plus. Kat fut gagnée elle aussi par la bonne humeur. Elle se demanda cependant, ce que pouvaient bien avoir découvert Sam et Elena. Auraient-elles décelé quelque chose entre ses 2 amis ? Elle réfléchit un instant, et se dit que finalement, pourquoi pas ? Cette enquête allait peut-être les rapprocher et les réconcilier totalement. Jack et Martin arrivèrent et stoppèrent cette petite pause improvisée. Ils leur apprirent qu'Eric avait réussit à capter un signal.

Lilly et Scotty étaient arrivés devant l'hôtel. Il gara la voiture et coupa le moteur. Il resta quelques instants à la regarder. Son visage avait changé d'expression et reflétait de la tranquillité. Il descendit de voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il retira les clés de sa chambre et de celle de Lilly à la réception et ressortit. Il toqua à la vitre de la portière de Lilly, elle ouvrit un œil et se réveilla. Il ouvrit la portière et l'aida à sortir. Elle était encore chancelante. Elle n'était pas réveillée. Ils marchaient côte à côte en silence. Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Lilly, Scotty resta en arrière. Lilly s'en rendit compte et se retourna. Elle lui fit un timide sourire, et il lui souhaita une bonne nuit en s'éloignant.

« Je n'ai pas mangé, lui lança t'elle alors qu'il se préparait à monter dans l'ascenseur.  
- Tu... lui répondit-il avec hésitation. Ca me fait penser que moi aussi, je commence à avoir un peu faim. Le service n'est peut-être pas fini, on peut...  
- Je n'ai pas envie de manger au resto avec du monde. Pourquoi pas une pizza ? On pourrait la partager, vu que tu as faim... Lilly s'interrompit, elle s'aperçut qu'elle en avait trop dit.  
- Si tu veux, lui dit Scotty, surprit de la demande de sa partenaire. J'ai vu une pizzeria qui vendait à emporter à côté, je reviens.  
- D'accord, fit Lilly surprise elle aussi par la réponse du jeune inspecteur. »  
Elle rentra dans sa chambre, se dirigea vers le lit et s'y laissa tomber en fermant les yeux. Elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée qu'elle aurait pu dormir durant des heures entières. Elle n'avait pas tellement faim en fait, mais elle ne voulait pas rester seule, car elle savait pertinemment que cela serait synonyme de nouveaux pleurs. Avec un énorme courage elle se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche et s'y glissa avec délice.

Au siège du FBI, Danny et Martin arrivèrent eux aussi avec des pizzas. Ils devaient encore une fois dîner au travail. Vivian était rentrée chez elle. Jack l'avait renvoyé car elle devait s'occuper de son fils. Elena avait refusé de rentrer. Sa fille était chez une copine ce soir, donc elle se serait retrouvée toute seule. Il valait mieux qu'elle soit ici à travailler plutôt que seule chez elle. Elle se sentait plus utile.  
« Alors, reprenons, fit Samantha. Kat nous a donné les détails du dossier Strokes. Le premier message que le tueur a laissé était _"Souviens-toi !"_, le 2ème a été transmis au Lieutenant Stillman. Dans ce dernier message il mentionnait Lilly. _"Souviens-toi petite Lilly ! Tu n'as pas su où chercher la dernière fois. Je suis de retour".  
_- Sans compter que Cathy ressemblait étrangement à Lilly, fit Kat en posant la photo sur la table.  
- C'est vrai que la ressemblance est frappante, répondit Martin.  
- Et maintenant, il s'en prend à la sœur de l'inspecteur Rush, dit Elena. On est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est elle la cible. Il n'hésitera donc pas à réapparaître.  
- Ca voudrait dire qu'il faut qu'on se dépêche de la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, répondit Jack.  
- Tu penses qu'il pourrait la tuer ? Demanda Danny.  
- S'il veut vraiment l'atteindre, oui sans aucune hésitation, reprit Jack.  
- Et l'inspecteur Valens ? Demanda Elena. Il est en contact avec Lilly. S'il suit sa logique jusqu'au bout, il pourrait très bien s'en prendre à l'entourage proche de l'inspecteur Rush.  
- Ca voudrait dire que Scotty serait une cible potentielle ? Fit Kat en prenant son portable.  
- Attendez, fit Martin, pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à Valens ? Il ne s'en est pris qu'à des femmes jusqu'alors. Moi je pense qu'il faut augmenter la surveillance sur Lilly. Son téléphone est déjà sur écoute, s'il la recontacte ça bascule directement chez nous.  
- Je suis ton raisonnement Martin, dit Sam, mais je pense qu'il faut suivre la théorie d'Elena. Il peut très bien attaquer Lilly pour qu'elle soit encore plus vulnérable. C'est peut-être ce qu'il veut. Mais ta théorie est bonne aussi.  
- On suit ces 2 pistes fit Jack. Inspecteur Miller, appelez-le et dîtes-lui de faire attention. Ne lui expliquez que les grandes lignes. »

Kat s'éloigna et composa le numéro de Scotty. Il décrocha, elle lui demanda comment allait Lilly. Il lui répondit qu'elle allait bien, mais qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Elle lui demanda où il était. Il lui dit qu'il faisait la queue dans une pizzeria, ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis le midi et commençaient à avoir faim. Kat lui demanda où elle était ? Il lui répondit qu'il l'avait laissé seule dans sa chambre, le temps qu'il ramène à manger. C'est là qu'elle lui fit part des craintes qu'ils avaient eues à propos du ravisseur. Elle omit exprès le fait qu'il pouvait être la cible de ce fou, mais lui dit de faire attention quand même. Il la rassura et lui dit qu'il ne lâcherait pas Lilly d'une semelle. Kat sourit et lui demanda comment il comptait s'y prendre, sachant très bien qu'elle refuserait d'avoir un baby sitter. Il lui dit qu'il ne savait pas. Il raccrocha sa commande était prête. Kat raccrocha elle aussi. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Elle imaginait très bien la scène entre ses 2 amis. Lilly qui s'énerve ,car elle est en âge de se défendre toute seule, et Scotty s'énervant lui aussi pour que Lilly l'écoute au moins une fois dans sa vie.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour tes reviews miss ^^ Mais n'hésitez pas à commenter surtout ;-)

* * *

Lilly venait juste de finir de se changer quand on frappa à la porte. Méfiante, elle s'approcha doucement et au passage prit son arme. Elle demanda qui c'était, et Scotty lui répondit. Elle ouvrit donc.

« Tu comptais me blesser, fit celui-ci en désignant l'arme.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent dans notre métier, tu devrais le savoir, répondit Lilly en lui prenant les boissons des mains.

- Kat te dit bonjour, au fait, je l'ai eu au téléphone...

- Je vais bien, coupa Lilly ! J'espère pour toi que c'est ce que tu as dit ? Rajouta t'elle d'un air autoritaire.

- Oui, madame, répondit-il en souriant. Elle m'a dit que...

- Non ! Pas de ça ce soir ! Dit Lilly. Je ne veux pas parler de ça ce soir. Je veux juste passer une soirée tranquille !

- En ma compagnie ? Tu me flattes, tu sais là, Rush, fit Scotty malicieusement.

- Arrêtes un peu de faire ton prétentieux ! répondit-elle avec le sourire. Alors qu'as tu pris de bon ? Dit-elle en ouvrant la boîte dans laquelle se trouvait une maxi-pizza. Tu croyais que j'allais inviter d'autres personnes ? Il y en a de trop fit-elle.

- T'es jamais contente toi ! T'as faim ? Alors si c'est le cas, mange !

- Tu me donnes un ordre là ? Je rêve ? Si je veux d'abord. »

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit, le carton de pizza entre eux. Elle prit une énorme part de pizza. Scotty la dévisagea ! Elle venait de lui dire qu'il y en avait de trop, et voilà qu'elle se servait généreusement ! Il sourit et prit lui aussi une part. Lilly mordait déjà à pleines dents dans la sienne. Elle avait faim en fin de compte. L'appétit vient en mangeant. Elle se sentait bien, protégée. Le repas se fit en silence. Elle ne mangea pas, mais dévora plutôt sa part. Elle se jeta pour en prendre une 2ème sous le regard ahuri de son collègue, qui lui dit que pour quelqu'un qui trouvait que la pizza était trop grosse, elle ne se faisait pas prier pour en manger. Elle rit. Scotty la regardait. Il se demandait pendant combien de temps encore jouerait-elle à cette petite comédie de je vais bien ! Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le thème sans la fâcher. Il fallait qu'elle évacue le trop plein. Et puis, si comme l'avait dit Kat, était vrai, il lui fallait aussi trouver une excuse pour rester avec elle sans qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

Lilly croisa son regard. Elle lui demanda ce qui était aussi passionnant chez elle. Gêné il ne lui répondit rien. Il prit une bouteille d'eau et l'ouvrit. Lilly intriguée se posta devant lui, et vira le carton de pizza du lit. Elle réitéra sa question. Il lui dit que Kat lui avait apprit une chose. Elle l'interrompit encore une fois. Elle ne voulait pas parler de l'enquête ce soir. Elle voulait juste passer une soirée normale. Elle ne voulait pas être considérée comme une victime. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on prenne pitié d'elle. Scotty ne disait rien. Il comprit que la carapace de son amie était en train de fondre. Il la laissa parler. Elle lui dit que malgré les apparences, elle s'en voulait que ce salaud de 1ère s'en soit pris à Chris. C'est vrai il la voulait, alors pourquoi faire souffrir d'autres personnes ? Elle dit qu'il fallait mieux s'éloigner d'elle, elle attirait la malchance. Elle n'a jamais réussi à oublier son agression, et quand elle pensait y être arrivée, une chose, un événement le lui rappelait, encore plus violemment qu'un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

Une larme coula, puis une autre, et elle ne retenu plus sa colère et son chagrin. Elle laissa ses larmes couler. Elle ne s'en voulait même pas de craquer devant son collègue, même elle s'en fichait. C'est là qu'elle se rappela les paroles de la psychologue qu'on lui avait forcée à voir quand elle était petite. Il fallait laisser les larmes couler. Ca ne pouvait que faire du bien. Ne surtout pas les retenir. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle s'était sentie mieux. Ou alors si, mais un court instant. Scotty resta quelques instants impuissant devant tant de tristesse et de colère. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'elle aille mieux. Il s'avança, et doucement lui releva le menton en la forçant à le regarder. Il lui dit que lui, il serait là pour elle, à n'importe quelle heure, si elle voulait, elle pouvait l'appeler. Il la prit alors dans ses bras. Elle essaya de se dégager de son étreinte, mais vit que ce n'était pas la peine. Il ne lâcherait pas prise si facilement. Alors elle s'y abandonna, et continua à pleurer.

Le portable de Christina avait été allumé, et le message avait été entendu. Martin avait rappelé Jenny car Eric était rentré chez lui. Il l'avait mis au courant de l'enquête, et ils étaient en train de pister touts les relais émetteurs des environs.

« S'il continue dans sa logique, il rappellera Lilly, demanda Kat.

- Je ne crois pas, fit Jack. Il pense peut-être que c'est un leurre. Si c'est ça, il faut redoubler de vigilance.

- Tu crois qu'il va tenter quelque chose ce soir ? Demanda Samantha inquiète.

- Je n'espère pas, sinon cette soirée promet d'être très longue, commença t'il. En même temps, si on réussit à le pister et qu'il tente quelque chose, on sera prêt.

- Mais il peut très bien blessé Christina... commença Elena. Comme pour nous dire que c'est un exemple.

- Nous narguer, en gros, fit Danny.

- Ca m'énerve ! On n'a rien du tout ! Commença Sam. On suppose juste que ce taré est l'agresseur de Lilly ! Mais à aucun moment il nous a prouvé que c'était lui !

- Tu pensais peut-être qu'il allait approuver notre travail ! Fit Danny. A mon avis, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait que Lilly soit confrontée à son passé. Et si c'est le cas, sa sœur est sûrement la prochaine victime.

- Espérons juste qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour elle, dit Kat. La perte de sa sœur serait comme le coup de grâce pour Lilly, et ce quoiqu'elle dise sur elle.

- Je pense aussi comme vous, dit Sam. Ma sœur et moi, ne sommes pas proches du tout, mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, et qu'un inconnu me fasse croire que tout est de ma faute, jamais je ne m'en remettrais.

- On a peut-être quelque chose dit Jenny. Vous voyez le témoin vert qui clignote sur l'image satellite ?

- Oui, dirent Jack et Martin. Il signifie quoi, continua Martin.

- Un appel est en train d'être passé. On ne sait pas encore qui, mais s'il reste en ligne encore quelques secondes, on pourra faire un tracé sur la carte.

- Il n'appelle ni Lilly, ni l'inspecteur Valens, dit Danny qui vérifiait l'écran de contrôle. »

Soudain, le téléphone à côté d'Elena sonna. Tout le monde regardait ahuri l'appareil. Jack fit signe à Elena d'attendre avant de décrocher. Jenny lui dit qu'elle était prête à l'enregistrer et le localiser. Elena décrocha.

« Allo, fit-elle.

- Maria ? fit une voix féminine à l'autre bout.

- Lilly ? C'est toi ? Continua Elena.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je ne m'appelle pas Lilly, et je pense que vous devez le savoir.

- Christina ? Fit Elena incrédule.

- Je ne peux pas vous parler très longtemps, je ne sais pas où je suis, mais je peux vous assurer que cet enfoiré est hors d'état de nuire pour le moment.

- Qui y a t'il autour de vous ? Demanda Elena.

- Dîtes-moi d'abord qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Christina.

- Elena Delgado, agent du FBI à New York.

- D'accord, je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas où je suis. Mais je pense que je suis près de l'eau. J'entends comme des bruits de remous, et des clapotis.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Vous venez de me dire que votre agresseur était hors service pour le moment.

- Je sais me défendre. Il a voulu resserrer mes liens, alors il les a desserré un peu et j'ai pu me défendre. Mais je ne sais pas encore combien de temps il sera à terre.

- Vous a t'il parlé de quelque chose ? Pourquoi il vous avait enlevé ?

- Oui, il n'arrête pas de me parler de ma sœur. Il m'a dit qu'il savait qu'on était en froid toutes les 2, et qu'il voulait qu'on se retrouve avant le grand final.

- Christina, je sais que ça peut paraître bête ce que je vais vous demander, mais connaissez-vous votre agresseur ?

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Je sais que j'ai des fréquentations peu recommandables, mais de là à copiner avec des tordus dans son genre !

- Nous pensons qu'il a un rapport avec votre sœur !

- Lil' ! Non, ma sœur n'aurait jamais pu...

- Non, je veux dire, qu'il veut s'en prendre à Lilly, mais que pour y arriver il...

- Je crois que j'ai compris. Je sers d'appât, en gros. Je... Je vais devoir raccrocher il reprend connaissance. »

Elle raccrocha. Elena n'eut pas le temps de lui demander s'il lui avait dit son nom. Déçue elle reposa le combiné sur sa base. Elle leva un regard vers Jack qui lui fit comprendre qu'ils avaient réussi à localiser le périmètre de la zone où elle se trouvait. Ils avaient ratissé large, un périmètre de 20 km. Danny était pensif, Elena le remarqua aussitôt, et se rappela que Vivian lui avait confié qu'il connaissait Christina de vue. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, en lui disant qu'ils allaient la retrouver saine et sauve.

Pendant ce temps, Lilly et Scotty étaient à mille lieu de se douter de ce qui se passait. Lilly toujours dans les bras de Scotty s'était calmée petit à petit. Il su qu'elle allait mieux car sa respiration se faisait plus régulière. Il se dégagea de la jeune femme et la regarda. Une ébauche de sourire vint naître sur le visage de Lilly. Sans un mot elle s'éloigna un peu plus, et remis un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Consciente, elle releva son regard sur lui. Et elle ressentit comme un frisson la parcourir. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi vulnérable et il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Au contraire, il l'avait mise en confiance, et lui avait dit qu'il serait là pour elle. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, et très lentement reprit sa place contre le torse de son collègue. C'était comme si elle en avait besoin, que c'était vital pour elle. Stupéfait il resta de marbre, et, passa ses bras autour de sa partenaire, avec une certaine hésitation, cependant. La repousser à cet instant aurait été la pire des bêtises à faire. Elle avait besoin de lui, et il était là. Il était totalement troublé par la vulnérabilité de Lilly. Jamais, il n'avait vu une personne aussi fébrile qu'elle en ce moment. Lentement il caressa son dos, montrant qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et recula sa tête. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et resta un moment sans bouger. Scotty mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait. Au moment où il comprit que ça dérapait entre eux, il était déjà trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus reculer sans la vexer. Lilly avait rapproché son visage du sien, et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Scotty. Etonné, il ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis se laissa guider par elle. Il répondit à son baiser qui se fit tout de suite plus passionné. Aucun des deux ne réfléchissait, ils laissèrent juste parler leur cœur. Lilly réduisit encore un peu plus la distance qu'il y avait entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus. Elle se colla encore un peu plus contre lui. Scotty quant à lui avait passé sa main sous le t-shirt de Lilly et lui caressait toujours le dos. Elle avait passé les siennes dans ses cheveux et doucement en redescendit une et joua avec sa cravate. Elle répondait à chacun de ses gestes. Il sentait qu'elle s'abandonnait totalement à lui. Il la bascula sur le lit et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Puis, prit d'une subite prise de conscience il se dégagea de Lilly et recula.

« Je suis... Désolé, je ne peux pas ! Pas dans ces conditions, fit-il en la regardant.

- Scott, je...

- Non, Lil' ! Ils se dégagea totalement d'elle et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Tu es vulnérable, et ce serait une bêtise, je ne peux pas profiter de ton état. Crois-moi, je...

- Merci, répondit Lilly. Je... »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main. De l'autre elle lui tourna le visage et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas elle-même, et il n'en avait pas profité.

- Est-ce que... Commença Lilly.

- Oui, bien sûr, je t'ai dit que je serais là pour toi.

- Comment as-tu su ce que j'allais te demander ? Fit-elle surprise.

- Je lis en toi comme dans un livre, et pour cette raison, je te remercie de me faire confiance.

Pour toute réponse, Lilly posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Scotty. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, et ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Aucun des deux ne voulait bouger, chacun savourant la présence de l'autre.

Cette douce sérénité fut brisée par la sonnerie d'un portable. Scotty vit que c'était le sien. A contre cœur il se dégagea de Lilly et décrocha.

« Valens, fit-il en ne quittant pas Lilly des yeux.

- C'est Danny, on a peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

- Ah oui ! Quoi ?

- Elle a appelé. Christina a appelé.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Hurla presque Scotty.

- Oh que oui, et je peux vous dire qu'elle a l'air d'une dure à cuire. Elle a réussi à se défendre contre son agresseur, alors qu'il vérifiait une chose.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout, répondit-il avec un sourire gêné. Vous avez pu la localiser ? A ces mots Lilly se leva précipitamment.

- On a réussit à tracer un périmètre de 20 km autour des docks.

- On arrive tout de suite, fit Scotty de façon à ce que Danny ne puisse rien ajouter. »

Il raccrocha. Lilly lui demanda de lui résumer la situation. Il lui dit que Chris avait réussi à les joindre. Elle ne demanda pas comment elle avait pu réussir, mais se rappela que si elles ne s'entendaient pas toutes les 2, c'est par ce qu'elles avaient à peu près le même fichu caractère. Têtues, et vindicatives. La seule différence c'est que Chris allait jusqu'au bout de ses actes. Elle passa un pull et se chaussa, prit son manteau et entraîna Scotty à l'extérieur de la pièce, sans qu'il puisse faire un seul geste.

A peine eut-il raccrocher que Jack demanda à, Danny ce que lui avait dit Scotty. Danny lui répondit qu'ils venaient tous les 2 au FBI. Kat, avait avertit Jack que ce n'était pas la peine d'interdire à Lilly de participer, elle n'obéirait pas. Samantha ne dit rien, mais se reconnut. C'est vrai qu'elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait désobéit aux ordres. Ils décidèrent donc en les attendant de rassembler toutes les preuves qu'ils avaient. La plus importante étant l'appel de Christina. Elena craignait qu'elle paye pour cet acte de bravoure. C'est vrai, elle avait réussit à échapper quelques instants à la vigilance de son agresseur, il fallait donc s'attendre à des représailles. Elle en fit part à tout le monde. Martin, répondit qu'il allait peut-être commettre sa 1ère erreur. 20 minutes plus tard, Scotty et Lilly étaient arrivés. Kat se dirigea vers Lilly.

« Je vais bien, fit celle-ci avant que son amie puisse ouvrir la bouche. Je suis là pour coincer ce salopard, et je suis bien décidée à mettre toute ma rage pour le faire et y arriver !

- Eh ! Ne me regardes pas comme ça, dit Scotty, je n'y suis pour rien moi !

- Ouais ! Fit Kat de façon suspicieuse.

- Je peux encore gérer ma vie comme je le veux, rétorqua Lilly. Alors arrêtez tous les 2 ! Dit-elle avec un petit sourire et en se dirigeant vers Samantha.

- Que lui as-tu dit ? Demanda Kat à Scotty.

- Rien ! Je l'ai juste épaulée, et quand Danny m'a appelé, elle m'a presque traîné jusqu'ici !

- Elle ne va pas bien ? S'inquiéta Kat.

- Non, pas du tout, mais je pense qu'elle doit en avoir marre qu'on prenne des gants avec elle. Elle veut qu'on la traite normalement et non en victime.

- Tu...

- Oui, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état ! Ca l'a vraiment atteint cette enquête. Elle... est si vulnérable, si... »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase. Rien que le fait de repenser à la Lilly qui s'était dévoilée devant lui il y a encore quelques minutes, lui fit de la peine. Kat s'aperçut du trouble de son collègue et ne dit rien. Scotty quant à lui se demanda comment gérer l'après enquête. S'était-elle volontairement livrée à lui, ou était-ce la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour le remercier d'être présent pour elle ? Quels étaient ses sentiments ? Il avait pleins de questions, mais aucune ne trouvait de réponse. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à ce qui venait de se passer entre elle et lui. Kat vit que Scotty était perdu, elle le rassura en lui disant que quoi qu'il se soit passé, il fallait lui laisser le temps. Il ne fallait surtout pas la brusquer et encore moins attendre une réponse tout de suite.


	9. Chapter 9

Pendant ce temps, Lilly, bien décidée à coffrer ce taré, écoutait attentivement les informations que lui donnaient Samantha et Elena. Elle remercia Elena d'avoir essayé de garder sa sœur le plus longtemps possible au téléphone. A sa grande surprise, elle découvrit qu'elle avait peur pour elle. Elle comprit qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle s'en sorte. Sinon elle se promettait de régler son compte à celui qui avait bousillé sa vie. Samantha regarda Lilly et vit toute sa détermination. Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire. Elle vit cependant qu'elle évitait tout contact et parole avec Scotty. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y ait pu se passer quelque chose. Martin arriva avec une carte des docks et des environs. Il avait tracé le périmètre autour duquel Christina pouvait être retenue. Jack les avertit qu'il comptait déployé des agents un peu partout. Lilly se porta volontaire. Kat voulut l'en empêcher, mais Samantha lui dit qu'elle ferait équipe avec elle. Scotty leva un œil sur les deux jeunes femmes. Il vit que ce n'était pas la peine de répliquer, elles avaient déjà décidé, et rien ne leur ferait changer d'avis. Il reporta son regard sur Jack, qui haussa les épaules. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Sam et Lilly. Sam répondit qu'elles ne seraient pas seules, l'équipe tactique serait présente et que s'il le fallait, elles resteraient tout le temps avec eux, mais elles seraient sur le terrain.

Elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le groupe tactique qui venait d'arriver. Samantha observa quelques instants Scotty. Ce qu'elle vit la troubla. Il était fou d'inquiétude, et en même temps il encourageait Lilly. Le regard qu'il portait sur elle était un regard protecteur. Il laissait l'impression qu'il tenait à elle, et qu'il ferait tout ce qui serait possible pour la soutenir. Elle reporta son regard sur Lilly, et tout ce qu'elle put lire, c'était de la détermination. Rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Elle ne savait pas où elle puisait cette force surhumaine. Peut-être était-ce la haine qui la guidait ? Ou alors, elle voulait peut-être gagner contre cet homme qui l'avait fait tant souffrir durant toutes ces années. Elle fut interrompu par Jack.

« Sam, promets-moi de ne pas commettre d'imprudence, et de ne surtout pas la laisser seule !

- Jack ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je fais équipe avec elle !

- Non, Sam ! J'ai comme l'impression, qu'elle ne sait pas où elle s'embraque !

- Ecoutes ! Je pense qu'elle sait ce que c'est que de faire équipe avec quelqu'un ! Elle me couvre, je la couvre et on agit ensemble en se concertant ! Sinon, elle ne serait pas dans la police !

- Je compte quand même sur toi pour la recadrer. Si Ben vous dit de ne pas y aller, vous n'y allez pas ! Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour l'en empêcher !

- Ok, Jack, tu peux me faire confiance la-dessus ! »

Elle s'éloigna, il fallait qu'elles voient les détails de la mission.

Les équipes avaient été décidées. Scotty s'était retrouvé avec Danny et Kat et Martin faisait équipe. Jack et Elena quant à eux étaient ensemble. Chaque équipe était rattachée à une équipe tactique. Ils étaient en train de voir les détails chacun de leur côté. Scotty qui en avait marre de tout ce blabla, s'échappa, il laissa Danny seul. Ce dernier le suivit du regard et vit qu'il se dirigeait vers le balcon. C'est là qu'il aperçut Lilly et Sam en train de discuter. Scotty s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes et écouta quelques instants leur conversation.

« Lilly, je sais que je ne peux pas deviner ce que vous vivez en ce moment, mais sachez que je suis là, et que je vous soutiendrais.

- Merci, répondit-elle ! Vous savez, je... Je pensais la détester, elle représente, elle... Elle m'a fait souffrir, mais là de la savoir...

- Je sais ! Vous avez envie de la haïr, mais vous n'y arrivez pas car c'est votre sœur ! Elle fait partie de vous.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ! Elle a détruit ce qui aurait pu être la meilleure chose de ma vie ! C'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi heureuse. Je... Enfin... Je le croyais !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Vous pensez que vous n'étiez pas...

- Je... Je ne sais pas ! J'ai, disons que je m'étais convaincue que Patrick était l'homme de ma vie.

- Et ce n'était pas le cas, c'est ça ? Laissez-moi deviner. Un beau ténébreux vous avait volé votre cœur, il s'est enfuit avec, et vous avez dû vous en reconstruire un !

- Comment ?

- Vous vous souvenez, moi aussi, j'ai eu mon amour de jeunesse. Il m'a lui aussi volé mon cœur, mais par contre, on a vite découvert qu'on n'était pas fait pour le mariage. C'était un rebelle qui préférait la vie à 100 km/h.

- Le mien aussi, fit Lilly en souriant. Il...

- N'en dîtes pas plus ! Et depuis, tenta Sam, vous n'avez pas encore trouvé le bon ?

- Je... Commença Lilly, totalement prise au dépourvu. Je ne cherche pas, fit-elle. Je ne cherche plus.

- Vous l'avez trouvé ? Demanda Sam de façon malicieuse.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Lilly en rougissant. Je...

- Vous n'y avez jamais pensé, c'est ça ? Moi pareil ! »

Samantha se retourna, elle avait cru voir quelqu'un. Elle vit que Scotty était caché et qu'il essayait de ne pas se faire repérer. Elle sourit et s'excusa auprès de Lilly. Elle s'éclipsa et en passant devant Scotty, lui lança un regard. Il comprit ce geste, et s'avança lentement vers Lilly. Lilly qui entendait qu'on bougeait derrière elle, appela Samantha. Mais elle eut la surprise de voir son collègue apparaître. Gênée, elle reprit sa contemplation des lumières de la ville. Il le remarqua et décida de ne pas parler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse en premier.

« Tu comptes rester silencieux combien de temps ? Fit-elle exaspérée par son silence.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu me le demandes, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

- Je vais bien ! Dit-elle. Je commence à en avoir marre qu'on me pose cette question !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé moi !

- Peut-être, mais je te connais !

- Désolé de m'inquiéter pour toi, fit-il.

- Justement, c'est ça qui m'énerve. Quand est-ce que les gens arrêteront de s'inquiéter pour moi ! Je suis une grande fille, et je sais me défendre toute seule.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses... Après tout t'es la mieux placée pour savoir ce qui est bien pour toi.

- A quoi tu joues ? Lui demanda t'elle excédée.

- Toi ! A quoi tu joues ? Tu peux très bien mentir aux autres, mais à moi non, J'ai vu dans quel état tu étais tout à l'heure ! Et tu peux encore moins te mentir à toi-même !

- Ca ne t'es jamais arrivé de craquer ? Car, je peux te rafraîchir la mémoire si tu veux !

- Oui, mais moi je n'ai jamais joué avec les gens ! Je n'ai pas joué avec leurs sentiments.

- Quoi ? Attends, et Chris ? Tu n'as pas joué avec ses sentiments peut-être ? Je ne cherche pas à la défendre, mais tu t'es servi d'elle ! Si ça n'avait pas été elle, ça aurait été une autre !

- Et elle me l'a fait payer ! Je veux bien comprendre, que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme. Je veux bien essayer de te réconforter, je veux bien...

- Quoi ? Tu veux quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me prendre, puis de me jeter comme un kleenex. Ca voulait dire quoi ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'es donc ça ! Tu m'en veux ! C'est toi la victime maintenant ?

- Ne te voiles pas la face Lil' ! Je veux bien te laisser encore un moment de réflexion, mais il faut que tu trouves rapidement la réponse à cette question ! Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre comme collègue, comme amie...

- Je... »

Lilly ne sut quoi dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Etait-il en train de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors elle le regarda. Et ce qu'elle vit la glaça. Son regard était un mélange de colère, de compréhension. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Elle essaya d'y déceler un indice sur sa réponse. Il le remarqua et lui dit que cette réponse, elle devait la trouver toute seule, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle en ait peur. C'était sa vie à elle. Il lu prit délicatement la main et la serra dans la sienne. Il commença à s'éloigner, et gardant toujours sa main, lui dit qu'il serait là pour elle, et qu'il était prêt à accepter quoique ce soit de sa part, du moment que ça l'aidait à avancer. Il partit.

Lilly resta seule un moment. Elle réprima une envie de frapper contre la rambarde du balcon. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que sa vie soit si compliquée, si dure à vivre ? Elle n'avait pas demandé ça. Elle ne l'avait pas voulu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle vive tout ça en même temps ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui de cette façon. Elle décida de prendre chaque chose en son temps. Le plus important tout de suite était de sauver sa sœur. Elle rassembla son courage et rentra. Elle croisa Samantha qui parlait avec Elena. Soulagée, elle se joignit à elles.

Elena et Samantha étaient en train d'observer Lilly et Scotty. C'était Elena qui avait surpris Sam dans sa curiosité. Elle le lui avait dit, et puis écoutant les observations de son amie, s'était prise au jeu. Elles étaient en pleines suppositions quand elles virent Scotty partir dans la direction opposée. Elles avaient vu la scène, mais n'avaient rien entendu. Elena avait un sourire, elle avait fait remarquer à Sam le geste de l'inspecteur envers Lilly. Elles observaient maintenant la jeune femme. Sam ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour elle. Comme si sa vie n'était pas compliquée, il fallait qu'elle gère en plus ses sentiments. Quand elles la virent venir vers elles, elle se sentirent indiscrètes, mais l'accueillirent avec le sourire. Elena s'en alla, elle dit qu'il fallait commencer à se préparer.

C'est ainsi qu'elles partirent toutes les 3 en direction du grand bureau. Kat aperçut Lilly et s'avança vers elle. Elle allait lui parler, mais se rappela qu'il fallait la traiter normalement. Jack avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine de ressasser tout le temps l'affaire. Lilly la regarda et lui sourit. Elle la remercia d'être là et de participer à l'enquête. Elle se rendit compte que Scotty évitait son regard. Même, quand il l'avait vu renter dans la pièce, il avait pris soin de ne pas la troubler davantage. Avec une petite déception, elle s'installa à côté de Sam. Si leur relation devait se résumer à s'éviter le plus possible, cela promettrait d'être assez difficile à vivre pour eux, mais aussi pour les autres. Car elle savait qu'ils auraient besoin de temps tous les 2 pour reprendre des rapports normaux.


	10. Chapter 10

Mais non ! Je ne suis pas méchante ! Je mets juste du piment dans l'histoire lol

* * *

Jack accompagna Lilly et Sam dans la salle de briefing. A la demande de Samantha il avait réussi à les intégrer à l'équipe d'action principale. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une erreur, mais à voir leur détermination il capitula. Il parla quand même avec Ben, le capitaine de l'équipe, et lui dit qu'à la première incertitude quant à la tournure des événements, il les couvrirait et les empêcherait d'agir bêtement. Il le rassura. Ils partirent. Lilly revêtit une tenue de protection et rejoignit Samantha. Elle la trouva avec Scotty. Elle changea de direction.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là, dit Samantha en tentant de rassurer l'inspecteur.

- Elle n'est pas aussi forte qu'elle le dit vous savez ! C'est une façade. Elle...

- Je sais, de toute façon, Jack m'a bien préparé aussi. Il a confiance en moi. Et puis, je ne la connais pas aussi bien que vous et l'inspecteur Miller, mais...

- Elle peut être très têtue, vous savez.

- Et bien, on est 2 dans ce cas, dit-elle en souriant. Je vous l'ai dit, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je sais, commença t'il, je sais...

- Je vous promets de veiller sur elle. Et elle le sait dit Samantha en s'éloignant avec un clin d'œil. »

Elle sourit. Il était fou d'inquiétude pour Lilly. Ca ne faisait aucun doute sur ses sentiments à lui. Il tenait à elle, et respecterait son choix, même si pour ça il devait se sacrifier. Elle revint vers lui, et lui dit d'aller la voir et de l'encourager. Elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Etonné il la regarda et se demanda si elle avait raison, ou s'il fallait plutôt laisser Lilly tranquille.

Il alla rejoindre Kat, qui était en train de revoir le plan d'action avec Martin. Ce dernier vit l'air préoccupé du jeune homme et avertit Kat. Elle se retourna et s'avança vers lui. Elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, mais comprit à son air, que c'était Lilly. Elle lui fit savoir qu'elle s'inquiétait elle aussi pour elle, et qu'elle ne voyait pas non plus d'un très bon œil son implication dans l'enquête. Elle lui dit que si Stillman avait été là, il aurait insisté pour assister lui-même Lilly. Il sourit à cette idée. Il aurait payé cher pour assister à cette scène. Le chef interdisant à Lilly de participer, et elle lui disant que c'était comme ça et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire ou à dire pour l'en empêcher. Elle lui promit néanmoins d'aller la voir. Il la remercia, même s'il n'avait rien demandé. Kat lui répondit que sa question était si évidente, qu'elle l'avait deviné.

« Hey ! Fit Kat à Lilly qui fixait un bout de papier sur la table.

- Salut, répondit-elle.

- Ca parle de quoi ? Lui demanda Kat en désignant la feuille.

- Je... Je ne sais pas, dit Lilly hésitante.

- Je vois. Je suis dans le secteur 2, la prévint-elle. Autrement dit...

- Merci !

- De quoi ?

- D'être là, d'aider, de...

- Tu ne nous laisses pas trop le choix à Scott et à moi, répondit-elle en riant. Mais, saches une chose, si c'était à refaire, et bien je le referai sans la moindre hésitation.

- (...)

- T'as eu le chef au téléphone récemment ?

- Non ! Je pense que Jack doit rester en contact avec lui, et qu'il doit lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Alors que je vois bien que Jack est inquiet lui-même ! Il ne laisse pas Samantha tranquille.

- C'est vrai que vous vous êtes bien trouvées vous 2. A la façon dont elle s'est portée volontaire avec toi, on a bien vu qu'elle était décidée.

- Comme moi, d'ailleurs, je suis plus que décidée !

- Je sais, je ne cherche pas à te dissuader tu vois ! Mais...

- Non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, dit Lilly exaspérée.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Pour... Pour rien ! Pour rien !

- Je voulais juste te dire de faire attention à toi. De ne pas tenter quelque chose d'héroïque ! Tu sais, on est tous inquiet.

- De quoi ? Pour ma sœur ? j'en fais une affaire personnelle. Je te promets de ne rien tenter, mais ne me dis pas de rester sagement à attendre, si jamais... C'est moi qu'il veut !

- Tu es...

- Bornée, je sais !

- Ca ne me regarde peut-être pas, mais... y a t'il un problème entre toi et Scotty ?

- Quoi ? Fit Lilly surprise par la question. Si tu parles de Chris, il est résolu ce problème.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas à ta sœur que je faisais allusion. Vous êtes bizarres depuis que vous êtes revenus.

- Je...

- Vous êtes vraiment impossible tous les 2 ! Quand arrêterez-vous de vous chercher des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas ?

- Il... Il n'y a pas de problèmes, il n'y en a plus, murmura Lilly.

- Redis-moi le en étant un peu plus convaincue cette fois, et je te croirais peut-être ! »

Lilly gênée, examina encore un peu plus la feuille de papier devant elle. Comment avait-elle pu deviner qu'ils avaient effectivement un problème supplémentaire à gérer. Il ne le lui avait pas dit quand même ! Kat s'éloigna, elle avait soulevé le problème en question. Elle esquissa un début de sourire. Ils avaient essayer de se chercher ailleurs et chacun de leur côté, mais peut-être finalement cherchaient-ils bien loin, ce qui se trouvait juste sous leurs yeux ?

Dans la voiture qui les emmenaient sur les docks, Lilly et Sam étaient calmes. Lilly en profita pour faire le vide dans sa tête, mais une question restait en suspens. Qu'avait bien voulu dire Kat ? Elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle soit concentrée. Elle ferma les yeux et revit tous les événements récents défilés. L'affaire Cathy Strokes, les mots, sa sœur, son agression, Scotty. Elle se mit à repenser à ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui de cette façon. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre de se jeter dans ses bras. Et maintenant, il lui lançait un ultimatum, mais qui n'en était pas un selon lui. Perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Même Kat avait l'air d'en savoir plus. Alors qu'elle, elle ne voyait pas du tout la solution. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle mette ça de côté pour le moment. Elle avait autre chose à faire de plus important.

Une fois arrivées, elles descendirent de la voiture, et Lilly se retrouva nez à nez avec Scotty. Elle rougit inexplicablement, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'esquiver. Elle lui demanda timidement sans lever son regard ce qu'il faisait là. Il lui répondit tout aussi gêné, que son équipe s'était trouvée réaffectée en renfort de la leur. Samantha commença à s'approcher d'eux, mais fut rattrapée par Danny.

« Hola, que fais-tu là Danny ?

- On a été appelé en renfort.

- Je vais étriper Jack !

- Ce n'est pas Jack, c'est juste que...

- Agent Taylor, ne couvrez pas le chef s'il vous plaît, fit Sam en souriant.

- Je ne le couvre pas, je te jure ! Laisses-les tranquille, je crois qu'ils ont besoin de parler.

- Tu crois ? Ou tu...

- Je suis content pour eux, fit Danny.

- Tu comptes ouvrir une agence matrimoniale ? Dit Sam en riant.

- Ecoutes, je me réjouis pour un de mes compatriotes, j'ai bien le droit non ?

- C'est toi ? C'est toi qui as demandé à être placé ici ?

- J'ai soumis l'idée, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai approuvée. Les autres équipes sont rapprochées, sauf les 2 nôtres. On était trop éloigné, alors qu'on couvre à peu près la même zone que vous.

- Ouais, fit-elle malicieusement. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'ils sont en train de parler d'autre chose que de l'affaire ?

- Leur attitude. Il la couve du regard, tandis qu'elle, elle essaie de trouver une parade pour fuir.

- Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue !

- Arrêtes, ça se voit de toute façon.

- Je te signale que ça ne nous regarde pas, déjà, et qu'en plus leur relation est déjà bien compliquée...

- Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, fit Danny. Et je peux te dire qu'entre eux, et bien ça fait longtemps que leur relation a évoluée. Je ne les connais pas, mais... »

Il s'interrompirent, car les équipes tactiques se rapprochaient. De leur côté Lilly avait pris les devants et parlait de l'enquête. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait qu'ils soient aussi nombreux pour une seule zone. Scotty réprima un sourire. Il avait vu avec quelle rapidité elle avait esquivé la discussion qu'ils devraient avoir tôt ou tard. Scotty regarda par dessus l'épaule de sa collègue et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'ils s'avancent. Bien contente d'échapper à Scotty, Lilly s'avança vers Samantha. Le cœur battant, elle se posta devant et écoutait ce que Ben et Rick disaient. Ils faisaient un petit rapport de la situation actuelle, et donnèrent des micros et talkies walkies à tout le monde. Ils pourraient garder le contact en toute circonstance. Lilly prit le petit émetteur dans ses mains et sourit, elle se prit à penser qu'elle était Jack Bauer ! _(hihihi ! j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un petit clin d'œil !)._

Chaque équipe partit de son côté. Scotty se précipita vers Lilly, la prit par le bras, et l'attira à part. Elle serait obligée de l'écouter cette fois. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et lui dit d'un ton doux et calme :

« Ne tentes surtout rien d'idiot, Lil', et fais attention à toi ! »

Lilly, totalement chamboulée, par ce geste était comme scotchée sur place. Elle ne fit aucun geste, et se contenta de soutenir son regard. Elle ressentit une vague de bien être l'envahir. Son regard la transportait, l'enivrait. Son cœur battait très vite et elle sentait toujours la main de Scotty sur son bras. Il ne l'avait pas lâché. Inexplicablement elle revit ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, et comme pour graver encore plus ses paroles dans sa tête, il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Lilly ressentit ce baiser comme une douce décharge électrique dans tout son être. Elle replongea ses yeux dans les siens, et lui dit :

« Je te le promets ! »

A contrecœur, il s'éloigna, laissant une Lilly totalement troublée, ne sachant comment elle devait réagir. Elle reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers Samantha, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la petite scène. Elle s'empêcha de sourire, elle savait qu'il fallait se concentrer. Lilly se retourna vers la 2ème équipe. Scotty était déjà en train de planifier leur action. Il leva pourtant la tête et vit que sa co-équipière le dévisageait. Il lui fit un sourire et se reconcentra. Lilly fit de même et croisa le regard de Samantha.

« Ne cherchez plus, vous l'avez trouvé, fit Samantha avec le sourire. »


	11. Chapter 11

Samantha et Lilly inspectèrent un premier hangar. Vide. Elles décidèrent donc d'entrer dans le deuxième. Samantha buta dans quelque chose, elle braqua sa lampe torche sur ce qui traînait par terre. Lilly se baissa et ramassa un morceau de corde. Elle le montra et dit que ça ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans un hangar sur des quais. Samantha lui dit qu'au contraire, c'était peut-être une corde qui fermait une caisse de bois. Septique, Lilly dut se rendre à l'évidence. Son attention fut attiré par une porte fermée dans le fond de la pièce. Elle s'avança et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Samantha se tenait en face d'elle, et très lentement tourna la poignée. La porte était bloquée. Elle en fit part à Ben. Celui-ci leur ordonna de rester devant et d'attendre qu'ils arrivent. Lilly, qui n'était pas d'accord, essaya par tous les moyens de forcer la serrure. Samantha essaya de l'en dissuader en lui disant qu'elle ne ferait que gâcher d'éventuelles empreintes ou preuves. Elle fut forcée de s'y résigner. Elles attendirent donc que Ben et l'équipe d'intervention arrive.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Ben pénétra en premier dans la pièce, suivi de Lilly. Ils allumèrent la lumière et la pièce s'éclaira d'une lueur blanchâtre qui les éblouirent. C'est là qu'il virent avec stupeur, une chaise et une petite table. Cette pièce avait été occupée récemment. Samantha s'approcha de la table et découvrit une enveloppe. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit. Elle y trouva une photo, et quand elle la sortit, une feuille glissa par terre. Lilly la ramassa et lut les quelques lignes qui y étaient inscrites.

_« Je me doutais bien que ta sœur serait une dure à cuire, elle a essayé de me résister, et m'a fait une petite surprise. Elle a trouvé le moyen d'appeler les secours, à moins que ce ne soit le contraire ! Enfin, je voudrais juste savoir à quel point tu tiens à elle et à la vie, ta vie ! Je sais que pour Christina, c'est assez compliqué, mais toi ? Tu as emmené le petit copain de ta sœur avec toi ! A moins que ce ne soit le tien, non j'avoue que je m'y perds ! Les 2 sœurs auraient-elles craqué pour le même homme encore une fois ? J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me répondes. Je t'attends. »_

« Il essaie juste de vous intimider, fit Samantha. Je ne pense pas que vous devriez prendre ce message à la lettre.

- Je... Il faut que j'y aille, répondit Lilly.

- Où ça ? Demanda Sam. Vous vous rappelez qu'on forme une équipe.

- De toute évidence, c'est moi qu'il veut, donc je ne vais pas le laisser...

- C'est exactement ce qu'il veut, vous forcer à commettre une erreur, et de vous livrer.

- Et bien, peut-être que moi aussi c'est ce que je veux ! Etre au moins une fois pour toute débarrassée de tout ça ! Pouvoir tourner la page, vivre normalement, sans avoir peur...

- Je sais bien, mais il faut que vous sachiez que c'est risqué.

- Et bien ce risque je suis prête à le prendre !

- Vous savez que...

- Ce n'est ni John Stillman, ni Jack Malone, ni toute autre personne qui pourront m'empêcher de régler ça.

- Inspecteur Rush, je dois vous signaler que l'agent Spade a raison sur ce point, fit remarquer Ben. Je ne peux pas vous autoriser à y aller. Seule, du moins ajouta t'il.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de baby sitter. Et d'ailleurs, s'il voit que je suis accompagnée, il... Vous pouvez m'équipez si ça peut vous rassurer, mais il m'attend, c'est marqué noir sur blanc !

- Vous êtes consciente, qu'il faut que j'avertisse Jack, dit Ben.

- Et bien, prévenez-le, mais j'y vais. »

Lilly n'en démordrait pas, elle voulait être présente, et voulait régler ça. Samantha la regardait, impuissante elle appela Jack et le prévint. Ben de son côté avertit Rick. Il lui dit qu'il avait besoin de renfort. 5 minutes plus tard, Danny et Scotty, ainsi que l'équipe tactique était arrivés. Ils avaient été informés de la découverte, mais pas de la décision de Lilly. Danny vit que Samantha était au téléphone. Il regarda dans la direction de Ben, et vit que Lilly se tenait près de lui et écoutait ce qu'il lui disait. Elle avait revêtu la même tenue que l'équipe. Il devina qu'elles étaient ses intentions. Il détourna son regard sur Scotty. Ce dernier ne tenait plus en place. Aussi quand Le briefing fut terminé il se dirigea vers sa collègue.

« C'est ce que tu appelles ne pas tenter quelque chose d'héroïque ? Cria t'il presque.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'une crise de ta part Scott, répondit Lilly.

- Rends-toi à l'évidence, c'est ce qu'il veut ! Il veut que tu le rejoignes !

- Et moi ? Personne ne me demandes ce que je veux, dit-elle énervée.

- Lil', ce n'est pas parce que t'auras réglé personnellement cette affaire qu'il arrêtera de te hanter.

- Et bien, moi je pense que ça ne pourra que m'aider au contraire. Je l'ai déjà fait pour Georges, donc je pense pouvoir y arriver avec lui !

- Oui, mais tu n'étais pas aussi impliquée.

- Ma décision est prise Scotty, j'y vais. Et puis je ne suis pas seule, fit-elle avec un sourire. »

Ce sourire le fit fondre. Il savait très bien qu'elle tentait de l'amadouer, mais quelque chose le poussait à la croire, à avoir confiance en elle. Et oui, elle n'était pas seule. Il serait là pour elle, et l'équipe d'intervention se tiendrait prête à agir. Alors pourquoi il s'inquiétait comme ça ? Poussé par l'intuition qu'elle pouvait réussir, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il ne remarqua même pas Kat qui venait d'arriver. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle ne résista pas. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa. Surprise elle essaya de se dégager de son étreinte, puis finalement se laissa griser par ce baiser. Elle s'abandonna quelques instants dans les bras protecteurs qui l'entouraient. Elle se sentait bien. Elle en oublia presque l'endroit où ils étaient, et ce qu'ils y faisaient. Tout s'était déroulé si vite, qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en elle. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ? Elle mit fin à ce baiser, avec regret. Elle le regarda et sourit. Il se pencha vers elle, lui prit la main et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« J'ai confiance en toi, mais ne m'interdit pas d'avoir peur. J'ai longtemps essayé de refouler ce que je ressentais, mais je n'y arrive plus... Je tiens tellement à toi que je m'en voudrais si jamais... »

Lilly frissonna, et sourit. Elle le regarda et se sentit étrangement bien, et une force surhumaine semblait l'habiter. Elle s'éloigna de lui lentement, gardant sa main dans la sienne le plus longtemps possible, le tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Sans un mot, il lâcha sa main. Danny arriva et s'excusa de les interrompre, mais il fallait vraiment y aller. Lilly se racla la gorge et s'avança vers Ben qui attendait.

Pendant ce temps, à Philadelphie, Stillman enrageait. Il avait pourtant prévenu Jack de ne pas la laisser seule. Il venait de raccrocher avec lui. Il sortit en trombe de son bureau et se dirigea vers Nick et Will qui parlaient basket. Quand ils le virent s'approcher, ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Ils l'écoutèrent, et Vera se leva. Il demanda si ça ne posait aucun problème qu'ils se rendent tous là-bas. Stillman, embarrassé, lui dit que lui s'y rendait, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de tous y aller. Will se leva à son tour, et lui dit que pour Lilly, ils pouvaient bien faire ça. Nick demanda à Stillman comment ils se rendraient à New York ? Ce dernier répondit qu'un hélicoptère venait de décoller du QG du FBI. Vera ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Toute la différence entre la police et les fédéraux, dit-il. Eux se déplacent en hélico, tandis que nous, on doit se contenter de voitures !

Jeffries sourit, et Stillman fut lui aussi gagné par le sourire. C'était un peu vrai ce qu'il disait.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, Vera, Jeffries et Stillman étaient arrivés au QG du FBI à New York. Jack les accueillit rapidement, il devait rejoindre son équipe sur les docks. Stillman ne voulait pas rester là à ne rien faire, donc il demanda à participer lui aussi. Les 2 autres inspecteurs acquiescèrent à leur tour. Jack les autorisa à se rendre sur les lieux, mais à ne pas participer. Seulement s'il y avait besoin. Il prévint Sam qu'ils arrivaient, et lui dit de ne pas en parler à Lilly, mais de le dire à Kat.

Ils arrivèrent sur les docks. Stillman chercha Lilly. Il ne la trouva pas et eut un moment de panique. Où était-elle ? Avait-elle désobéit aux ordres. Soudain, Vera l'interpella.

- Et chef ! Vous auriez pu nous le dire que Lilly et Scotty étaient ici pour s'amuser, fit-il en désignant du menton les 2 jeunes gens.

Ils regardèrent tous les 3 dans leur direction et ce qu'ils virent les attendrirent. Ils avaient passé du temps à chercher ailleurs, alors, normal qu'ils se trouvent finalement. Kat qui venait d'arriver leur dit qu'ils étaient indiscrets, mais lança quand même un regard vers ses 2 amis.

Lilly qui s'avançait vers Ben, eut un mouvement de surprise. Ils étaient tous là. Elle se dirigea vers eux.

« Chef, ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer, fit-elle.

- Ah oui ? Je vous connais, je savais pertinemment que vous n'obéiriez pas aux ordres !

- Mais...

- Il me semble que je vous avais dit de la recadrer, pas de l'encourager, dit-il à Scotty qui venait d'arriver.

- Laissez-le en dehors de ça, coupa Lilly. Je suis assez grande pour...

- Justement c'est ça le problème, dit Stillman. Vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête ! Mais de là à séduire votre coéquipier pour y arriver ! Vous me décevez Lilly.

- Elle ne m'a pas séduit, s'énerva Scotty. Chef, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'étiez pas présent, lors de son interrogatoire, lors de... Il s'arrêta, il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait de raconter comment elle était vulnérable.

- Avez-vous autre chose à me proposer ? Demanda Lilly ? Non ? Alors, il me semble que...

- Inspecteur Rush, je pense qu'on devrait y aller, fit Samantha qui s'était interposée dans le petit groupe. Je me présente, Samantha Spade, Jack m'a demandé d'accompagner Lilly le plus possible. Vous a t'il mis au courant des faits ?

- Lieutenant Stillman, fit-il. Oui, il a eu le temps de me briefer. Il sait même que je désapprouve totalement cette action.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas chef, dit Lilly, je serai prudente, mais c'est ma sœur, c'est moi, ma vie. Même si vous connaissez mon point de vue sur Chris, c'est plus fort que moi. Et puis, j'ai ma bonne étoile, fit-elle en regardant Scotty. »

Elles s'éloignèrent. Stillman regarda Scotty et il vit que celui-ci souriait malgré la tension qui régnait. Ce dernier lui répondit avec un timide sourire. Ils savaient tous les 2 ce que ressentait l'autre. Ils étaient tous les 2 morts d'inquiétude pour elle. Stillman s'approcha de Scotty et lui passa la main sur les épaules, montrant qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait, vu qu'il le ressentait lui aussi. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre celle qu'il considérait comme sa 2ème fille. Donc, oui, il comprenait ce que le jeune inspecteur ressentait. En temps voulu, il lui dirait de ne pas la faire souffrir.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack parlait avec Ben, il vit Danny et Elena, et les interpella. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'équipe et furent rejoins par toute l'équipe de Philadelphie, ainsi que Sam et Martin. Il fallait commencer à se préparer. Kat posa une question, ils ne savaient pas dans quel hangar étaient Christina et son ravisseur. Comme pour appuyer sa question, le portable de Lilly sonna. Intriguée, elle le prit et vit le numéro de sa sœur. Elle hésita à décrocher, puis Jack l'encouragea.

« Rush, fit-elle en décrochant.

- Lilly, quel plaisir de t'avoir au bout du fil. Christina va bien, elle voudrait te parler, mais elle est un peu fatiguée, elle préfère dormir.

- C'est moi que vous voulez, répondit-elle, alors relâchez-la.

- Oh ! Aurais-tu changer d'avis à son sujet ? Je pensais que tu la détestais ?

- Je n'ai jamais...Elle s'interrompit, il voulait la déstabiliser. Vous voulez me voir à ce qu'il paraît ? On peut se rencontrer.

- Tu es sûre que les autres te laisseront faire ? Car j'ai l'impression que non, et je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais repérer quelqu'un qui ment.

- Vous savez très bien qu'ils ne me laisseront pas venir seule. Alors je vous propose un marché. »

Il hésita. Jack et John regardaient tous les 2 Lilly. Ils s'étaient isolés des autres, et n'étaient que tous les 3. Lilly quant à elle interrogeait Jack du regard. Il acquiesça. Il fit signe à Sam de venir. Comme leur tandem marchait bien, elles continueraient ensemble. Il savait que Lilly aurait préféré quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Il avait pensé à Kat, Scotty étant trop impliqué maintenant. Soudain, le ravisseur reprit la parole.

« Ok, dit-il, quel est le marché ?

- Je viens avec un agent du FBI, on sera toutes les 2 seulement.

- Que des femmes ! Je n'en demandais pas tant ! Ca marche ! Mais attention, je ne veux pas d'entourloupe ! Je sais que vous allez devoir garder un moyen de communication avec l'extérieur, mais je ne veux pas de commando prêt à agir, dès que vous serez rentrées.

- D'accord, maintenant, dîtes-moi où vous vous trouvez ?

- Est-ce que tu vois le gros bâtiment en briques rouge avec un panneau devant avec la lettre D ?

- Oui, fit-elle en regardant autour d'elle et en voyant le bâtiment qu'elle montra à Jack et Stillman.

- En face, il y a un cargo. Et bien c'est là que je suis. Dans ce cargo.

- Vous êtes sur l'eau ? Fit Lilly incrédule.

- Oui, le Malaisia. Je t'attends Petite Lilly. »

Il raccrocha. Lilly fit le résumé de la communication. Jack se demanda comment il avait pu savoir qu'ils les avaient trouvé. Il avait fui le hangar où il détenait Christina pour monter à bord de ce cargo. Il en fit part. Stillman acquiesça avec inquiétude. S'il était aussi bien au courant, c'est qu'il devait soit avoir des complices, ou qu'il devait faire parti de l'enquête. Il informa Jack de son doute, qui lui répondit positivement. Lilly était parti avec Samantha. Cette dernière appréhendait la confrontation. Elle regarda la jeune femme, Lilly paraissait si sûre d'elle et si déterminée, qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça normal. Elle le lui fit remarquer.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai pas peur, fit Lilly incrédule.

- Je... Vous donnez l'impression en tout cas...

- Je suis morte de peur ! Je ne suis pas prête à affronter mon passé. Je...

- Personne ne l'est, répondit Sam. Je vous accompagnerai, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vous laisserai pas.

- Ne culpabilisez pas, pour l'interrogatoire ! Je ne veux surtout pas...

- Je sais ! Il faut que je vous dise qu'à votre place, je ferai moi aussi tout mon possible. Même si pour ça je dois désobéir. On est un peu pareilles toutes les 2, dit Sam en souriant.

- Têtues et bornées, dit Lilly en souriant elle aussi. »

Elles rirent toutes les 2. Lilly se reconnaissait en Samantha et inversement. Scotty les regardait lui aussi avec le sourire. Danny regarda dans la direction et sourit à son tour. Il fit un clin d'œil à Kat qui comprit.

- Vous y aurez mit le temps, mais ça valait le coup d'attendre, dit-elle à son collègue.

- Je... Ecoutes, ce n'est pas trop le moment d'en parler. Il faut... répondit Scotty, gêné. Toi aussi tu t'inquiètes pour la suite, demanda t'il.

- T'as pas vu Stillman, il ne reste pas en place.

- Comme Jack, fit remarquer Danny. A chaque fois que Sam doit s'infiltrer il est dans le même état que vous le voyez actuellement.

- Il s'inquiète comme le chef pour nous, dit Scotty.

- Euh, je ne crois pas que c'était de ça qu'il faisait allusion, répondit Kat.

- Oh... Ils... commença Scotty.

- Non, ça fait un bail que c'est fini entre eux, enfin...

- Je vois, dit Kat avec un petit sourire.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? Fit Sam qui venait d'arriver suivie de Lilly.

- De rien, dit Danny. Vous êtes prêtes ? Demanda t'il.

- Non, répondit Lilly, mais il faut bien qu'on le soit dit-elle en regardant Samantha.

- En tout cas, faites attention à vous, dit Kat.

Lilly la remercia, Kat s'aperçut que Scotty ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et qu'il était resté silencieux. Elle sourit. Son regard le trahissait, il était fou d'inquiétude, et savait qu'aucune parole ne serait d'utilité. Samantha et Lilly s'éloignèrent, elles devaient se préparer à entrer. Lilly fit demi-tour, se plaça derrière son collègue et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je serai très prudente, ne t'inquiètes surtout pas ! »

Surpris il se retourna, mais elle était déjà repartie.

Samantha et Lilly s'approchèrent du cargo. Le cœur battant Lilly prit une profonde inspiration. Elle n'était pas du tout prête à affronter son passé. Mais elle devait le faire. Elles montèrent à bord et eurent l'impression d'être suivies. Sam se retourna et dégaina son arme. Un homme se tenait devant elle.

- Et en plus vous êtes jolies, fit la voix. Lilly se retourna à son tour, et l'homme su que c'était elle. Lilly, poursuivit-il. Content de te revoir.

- Dîtes-nous où est Christina, fit-elle.

- Non, non, non, non ! Lilly, voyons on peut discuter avant. Je ne connais pas ta coéquipière, dit-il en regardant Sam.

- On est là pour parler, et bien... Parlons, fit Sam.

- Samantha Spade c'est ça ? Ah ! Le Faucon Maltais, un très bon film soit dit en passant ! Vos parents avaient beaucoup d'admiration pour Humphrey Bogart ?

- Comment... Vous... hésita Sam.

- Je vous connais vous aussi. Enfin pas aussi bien que la Petite Lilly, mais je vous ai observé. Vous pensez peut-être que j'ai agi à l'aveuglette ? Vous vous ressemblez toutes les 2, têtues, et réservées. Vous avez des choses à cacher vous aussi, demanda t'il à l'intention de Sam.

- Ecoutez, c'est moi que vous voulez ? Alors laissez l'agent Spade en dehors de tout ça, fit Lilly.

- Lilly ! Voyons, je veux juste faire connaissance avec Samantha ! Comme ça je saurais à qui j'ai à faire.

- Dîtes-nous votre nom alors, fit Sam encore chamboulée.

- C'est vrai je manque à mon devoir, je connais vos noms, mais vous ne connaissez pas le mien ! Walter, Walter Parker.

Lilly blêmi. Elle connaissait enfin l'identité de celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Elle aurait pu très bien le croiser dans la rue, elle l'aurait reconnu, même en ne sachant pas son nom, elle l'aurait reconnu. Elle se ressaisit, il fallait être forte. Elle puisa au plus profond d'elle-même la force nécessaire pour poursuivre. Il s'en rendit compte.

- Lilly, voyons, pourquoi as-tu peur ? Samantha ne te rassure pas autant que... Comment s'appelle t'il déjà ?

- Walter, ne nous forcez pas à employer la manière forte, fit Sam. On peut parvenir à s'entendre sans pour autant...

- Que vous a fait Emily ? (la sœur de Samantha)

- Quoi ? Je...

- Vous ne voulez pas en parler c'est ça ! Pourtant c'est votre sœur ! Vous êtes liées par le sang, fit-il en regardant tour à tour Lilly et Samantha.

- Où est-elle ? Dit Lilly qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Tu te soucies de Christina maintenant ?

- Un minimum quand même, sinon je ne serais pas présente, fit-elle.

- Ah ! Je vois que je fais ressurgir de vieux démons chez toi. J'en suis désolé, tu vois. Je vais te rassurer un peu alors.

Il partit en laissant Sam et Lilly seules. Lilly commençait à perdre patience. Sam s'en aperçut et la rassura, elle se demanda cependant ce qu'il pouvait bien savoir à son sujet. Pourquoi lui avoir parler d'Emily ? Elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Elle frémit à cette idée. Savait-il où elle se trouvait ? Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête, il fallait qu'elle soit présente pour Lilly. Mais il lui donnait une impression bizarre. Ce n'était pas le premier psychopathe dont elle s'occupait. Walter réapparut suivi de Christina. Lilly se précipita vers eux, avant que Sam n'ait pu faire un geste pour l'en empêcher.

- Hey ! Ca va ? Fit Lilly à l'intention de Christina.

- Lil', je... Oui, je vais bien. Je suis...

- C'est vraiment touchant vos retrouvailles, dit Walter. Je pense que vous pouvez me remercier dans un sens.

- Quoi ? Vous remercier, cria Christina. Non mais vous êtes malade ? Je ne vois pas...

- Chris ! Chris ! Chris ! Cria Lilly. Arrêtes ! Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. Maintenant écoutes-moi, dehors il y a des gens qui attendent...

- Tttttttt ! Attendez ! Je ne vous ai jamais dit que vous repartiriez tout de suite ! Vous vouliez parler, il me semble.

- On peut parler, mais laissez-la sortir, dit Sam. Je vais les prévenir que...

- Vous ne préviendrez personne, tant que je ne vous l'aurais pas autorisé. Compris ?

- Walter ça ne marche pas comme ça, fit Lilly. On a un marché. On parle, et en échange vous la relâchez.

- Qui aurait cru que tu te soucierais pour celle qui t'as volé ton fiancé ?

- C'est le passé, je... Commença Chris.

- Justement, fit-il. Il semblerait que le passé remonte à la surface.

Pendant ce temps, Samantha essayait de prendre le talkie walkie discrètement. Il fallait absolument prévenir les autres. Ben saurait ce qu'il faudrait faire. Elle pressa le bouton qui servait à émettre, et coupa le son. Ainsi, ils pourraient entendre dehors.

Le talkie walkie qui était à côté de Ben grésilla. Jack s'en empara, il cria à l'intention de Samantha comment ça se passait. Ils n'entendirent que Walter en train de parler. Ils surent que Christina était saine et sauve, mais ne comprenaient pas trop ce qui se passait. Stillman devina alors. Une des 2 avait du pousser le bouton servant à émettre pour qu'ils entendent ce qui se passe, sans qu'elles se fassent repérer. Il fit part de son idée, et Ben acquiesça. Ils écoutaient attentivement ce qui se disait. Ils entendaient Walter dire que le passé remontait à la surface. Aussitôt Stillman paniqua. Lilly était en danger. Il la menaçait. Jack le rassura. Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce que le ravisseur faisait. C'est là que Jack comprit. Il voulait les déstabiliser, les confronter, qu'elles se déchirent.


	13. Chapter 13

Non, je ne suis pas une méchante là ! On approche de la fin !

* * *

Dans le cargo, Lilly était stupéfaite. Que voulait-il ? Ils avaient un marché et enrageait de s'être fait avoir. Ce qu'elle entendit l'enragea encore plus. Elle comprit où il voulait en venir. Elle entreprit donc de le doubler.

- Oui, le passé refait surface. Je vous ai retrouvé, fit Lilly.

- La Petite Lilly ne serait-elle pas en train de perdre patience ? A moins qu'elle n'ai trouvé comment se venger de sa sœur ?

- Ca suffit, fit Sam. Dehors il y a toute une équipe qui attend le feu vert pour intervenir. Seulement, si ça dure trop longtemps, ils n'hésiteront pas à intervenir sans qu'on leur dise. Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire !

- Samantha, écoutez, sans vous vexer, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'elles s'expliquent. Christina a volé le fiancé de Lilly, et Lilly vient de faire pareil aujourd'hui.

- Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport avec vous, dans ce cas, fit Lilly d'un ton sarcastique. Si ce n'est que ça, c'est entre Chris et moi. Vous n'avez rien à voir là dedans.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire Lil' ? Demanda Christina.

- Rien ! Depuis le début il nous manipule, essayant de nous déstabiliser. Maintenant écoutez-nous...

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ta sœur qui te donnes toute cette force Lilly ? Moi je pense que quelqu'un a su lire en toi. Et que tu as longtemps essayé de refouler ce que tu ressentais pour lui.

Samantha comprit elle aussi. Elle dit que si c'était vraiment le cas, c'était une affaire personnelle entre elles, et que pour ça, il faudrait les laisser seules s'expliquer. Christina commençait à assembler les pièces du puzzle, elle ne comprenait pas encore tout ce qui se passait, mais devina tout comme Lilly qu'il voulait les monter l'une contre l'autre. Alors elle décida de mettre de côté le différend qui les opposait toutes les 2 et de la soutenir.

- Franchement, je vais vous dire une chose, commença Christina en lançant un regard à sa sœur. Je ne pense pas du tout que ma sœur puisse se venger avec Greg (Je ne savais pas mais merci aux rediffusions!). Si jamais c'était le cas, continua t'elle en riant, je me demanderais ce qui se passe dans sa tête, et je m'inquièterais pour elle.

- Cherche encore Chris, fit Walter.

- Je pense que... Commença Lilly.

- N'entrez pas dans son jeu vous 2, l'interrompit Sam. C'est ce qu'il veut !

- Samantha ! Voyons, j'allais y venir. Jack Malone, Martin Fitzgerald, vous comptez...

- Walter, ne me forcez pas, fit Sam en sortant son arme.

- Oh ! Si j'étais vous je ne le ferais pas, répondit Walter. Vous souvenez-vous de votre mise à pied ? Non, c'est normal, vu que Jack a falsifié le rapport !

A ces mots, Samantha resserra ses mains sur l'arme, Lilly se plaça devant la jeune femme et lui dit de se calmer. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, elle capitula. Il essayait de les pousser à commettre une erreur.

- On peut jouer dans la même cour, lança Walter en sortant à son tour une arme. Voilà on est à égalité. Alors pas de bêtises, sinon se serait dommage que la pauvre Christina en fasse les frais, dit-il en la visant.

- Lil' s'il te plaît, fit celle-ci.

- Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle n'est présente seulement parce qu'elle y est forcée. Son boss l'a envoyé ici en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle...

- Taisez-vous, fit Christina. Je sais que je l'ai fait souffrir, mais Lilly ne s'abaisserait jamais à...

- Ah oui ? Questionna Walter. Et l'inspecteur Valens ? Comment dire... Ils sont devenus très copains tous les 2.

- Elle vous a dit de vous taire ! Lança Lilly excédée, les larmes aux yeux.

Sam resta sans voix, tandis que Walter se félicitait. Ca y est, la dure et froide Lilly craquait. Dehors, Jack, Stillman, Ben et Rick étaient aussi surpris. Ca commençait à aller mal. John regarda dans la direction de Jack et lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait donner l'assaut.

Un peu plus loin, Scotty et Kat ne tenaient plus en place. Jeffries s'en aperçut et essaya de les rassurer. Il vit que c'était peine perdu pour le jeune homme. Toutes les paroles du monde ne suffiront pas à le calmer. Donc il ne dit rien, et sourit. Danny et Martin étaient guère mieux. Il savait tous les 2 l'impact qu'aurait cette enquête sur Samantha. Danny regardait son collègue. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, Martin respectait Sam. Après tout c'est normal, elle et Danny avaient été une aide précieuse pour lui, lorsqu'il a eut ses problèmes de dépendances. Elena quant à elle, ne savait comment réagir. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de rester calme, mais rien que le fait de voir Danny aussi nerveux la rendait encore plus nerveuse. Elle le prit à part et essaya de le rassurer.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu te soucies autant ?

- C'est Sam, fit-il étonné de sa question.

- Je sais bien, mais franchement, t'énerver n'est pas la meilleure des solutions.

- C'est trop long, dit-il. Il se passe quelque chose de pas normal.

- Ecoutes, s'ils sont tous encore là c'est que pour le moment ça va.

- Je...

- Quoi ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

- Et s'ils arrivent trop tard ?

- Alors là tu vas me faire le plaisir de te ressaisir ! Si tu fais cette tête d'enterrement devant les flics de Philadelphie t'es mort ! Je pense que notre amigo t'achèvera, fit-elle en désignant Scotty !

- Tu crois, fit-il avec un sourire gêné.

- En tout cas, vu son attitude, il étriperait n'importe qui, plaisanta t'elle.

- Ecoutes, je... Commença Danny en fixant Elena.

- Tout à l'heure, esquiva celle-ci, ce n'est pas trop le moment fit-elle en souriant.

Elle passa une main sur son épaule et s'éloigna. Elle souriait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps avec Sofie pour analyser tout ça. Depuis que Carlos, son ex-mari avait tenté de l'enlever, elle ne savait plus très bien quelles étaient ses priorités. Elle savait que de demander du temps à Danny était idiot, elle avait besoin de soutien, mais elle avait aussi besoin de faire le point. Danny était trop proche de Carlos pour qu'elle y arrive. Et puis ça lui plaisait de sentir le regard du jeune homme sur elle. Mais ce n'était plus suffisant.

- Pourquoi ne pas intervenir maintenant ? Demanda Stillman à Jack.

- Il est armé, et menace Christina de son arme apparemment. Il est préférable d'attendre encore un peu.

- Attendre quoi ? Cria Stillman. Qu'il y est un meurtre ?

- Je connais Sam, et je pense avoir réussi à cerner Lilly. A elles 2, elles peuvent réussir à le désarmer.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Ecoutez, je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'on ne peut pas être sûr à 100%, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça.

Stillman se contenta de cette réponse. Il savait que Jack connaissait son métier. Mais il avait peur. Jack le remarqua et lui dit que lui aussi avait peur. Sur le cargo, la situation n'avait guère changée. Lilly commençait à sentir ses nerfs lâcher. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque. Il fallait qu'elle continue à être forte. Elle ne le laisserait pas gagner une deuxième fois. Aussi, elle décida de lui parler de cette nuit où à 10 ans elle avait fait sa rencontre. Il fut si surpris qu'il baissa son arme.

- Vous vous demandiez, si je ne me souvenais pas de vous ? Et bien, oui je me souviens ! Comment pourrais-je oublier ce que vous m'avez fait ! J'ai essayé pourtant, mais...

- Lilly qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea Christina.

- Vous m'aviez demandé comment je m'appelais, et ce que je faisais dehors à plus de 22h ? Je ne vous ai rien répondu alors...

- Lilly ce n'est pas une bonne idée, fit Sam.

- J'espère que vous êtes content ? Oui je me souviens de vous, oui vous avez hanté mes nuits pendant très longtemps, oui j'ai eu peur... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t'elle en voyant le trouble s'emparer de Walter. Vous ne parlez plus ?

- Lilly... Commença Walter.

- Combien ? Combien il y en a eu Walter, poursuivit Lilly. Leur avez-vous toutes réservées le même sort, ou est-ce que j'ai eu un traitement spécial ? Une mâchoire cassée, des contusions, plus de la culpabilité envers ma mère, ma sœur et... moi !

- Ca suffit ! Fit Walter.

- Non, ça ne suffit pas, continua t'elle. Je n'ai jamais avoué à ma sœur ce que j'avais vécu ! Elle croit que c'est une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers qui m'a valut...

- Lil', fit Chris. Je...

- Pas maintenant Chris, cria Lilly. Alors oui, je vous en ai voulu ! Oui, je lui en ai voulu, dit-elle en désignant sa sœur du doigt, mais est-ce que je me suis vengée ? Et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquais ! Je ne suis même pas parvenue à la détester !

- (...)

- Vous ne répondez plus ? Vous voyez que je suis plus forte que vous ! Car dans un sens, oui je suis plus forte, vous m'avez forcée à voir que le monde n'est pas tout rose ! Vous voulez que je réponde à la question que vous vous posez ! La réponse est non ! Comme l'a fait remarqué ma sœur, jamais je ne m'abaisserais à ce sentiment de vengeance. J'ai encaissé les coups, et cela m'a rendu plus forte !

- Tu craques, réussit à prononcer Walter. Mais tu sais, j'ai gagné moi aussi ! Tu te souviens de moi !

- Oui, mais tout ce que vous m'inspirez c'est dégoût, haine et pitié. Alors que je ne ressens pas ça pour ma sœur ! Vous vouliez que je parvienne à ressentir ses sentiments, mais je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'est pas aussi détraquée que vous !

- Je suis présente Lil' je te signale...

- Alors, maintenant, laissez-la partir. On avait dit qu'on parlait ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'être présente pour nos retrouvailles !


	14. Chapter 14

Dehors, Jack ordonna à Ben de se tenir prêt. Lilly était parvenue à le déstabiliser. Il esquissa un sourire. Têtue, oui on peut le dire, dit-il à John. Celui-ci sourit aussi. Il pensa que c'était mieux que Scotty n'ait pas assisté à ça, car le connaissant il ne serait pas resté une seule seconde les bras croisés.

- D'accord, fit Walter. Samantha, vous pouvez raccompagner Christina, je reste avec Lilly.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère fit Sam.

- Allez-y, fit Lilly, je reste avec lui, dit-elle en sortant son arme.

- Lil' C'est hors de question que je te laisse seule avec ce malade, fit Christina.

- Chris Pour une fois, écoutes-moi !

- Votre sœur a raison, laissez-moi les prévenir que Christina sort, et je reste fit Samantha.

- Vous les prévenez seulement pour Christina, dit Walter. Si jamais vous essayer de passer un message codé, je le saurai, continua t'il.

- D'accord, dit Sam en décrochant le talkie de sa poche. Allo, vous m'entendez ? Demanda t'elle.

- Samantha, fit Ben, oui je vous entend, qu'y a t'il ?

- Je vous préviens que Christina va sortir. Elle va bien, elle sort.

- D'accord, mais vous ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, mais dîtes à Jack qu'on va bien, et qu'il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète. Dîtes-lui aussi que je suis au courant pour Ann et le bébé.

Jack sursauta. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien passé dans la tête de Sam. Cela faisait des mois qu'Ann et lui n'étaient plus ensemble. Il comprit. Elles étaient en danger. Elles restaient à l'intérieur, mais ne savaient pas encore combien de temps, elles pourraient garder leur sang froid. Il fit part de ses doutes à Rick. Il le rassura et lui dit que l'équipe se tient prête à agir dès que Christina sera sortie. A l'intérieur du cargo, Lilly regardait Samantha, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Pourquoi avait-elle félicité Jack ? Elle pourrait le faire plus tard ! Et puis, elle devina. Elle avait passé un message, qu'il comprendrait sûrement ! Elle lui avait dit qu'elles ne savaient pas encore combien de temps elles tiendraient toutes les 2 face à Walter. Elle ne fit rien paraître, et accompagna sa sœur jusqu'à la porte. Elle la prévint que dehors, elle serait prise en charge, et qu'il faudrait qu'elle réponde à quelques questions. Elle hésita à l'avertir de la présence de Scotty. Christina devina alors ce qu'elle pensait et lui dit dans l'oreille :

« Je sais que tu n'es pas venue seule, tu sais ! Je me doute qu'il est là ! »

Elle sortit, laissant Lilly stupéfaite. Il faudrait qu'elles parlent toutes les 2.

Christina sortit. Une fois dehors, elle fut entourée par Rick et son équipe. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite John Stillman se précipiter vers elle. Elle était encore surprise par la scène qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur aussi calme. C'était étrange même ! Comment pouvait-elle être calme face à ce malade ? Elle, la première, aurait déjà perdu son sang froid face à cet individu ! Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Quand l'équipe de Rick avait commencé à bouger, Scotty s'était rapproché, suivit de près par Danny. Les autres s'approchèrent, mais restèrent plus en retrait. Elle lui lança un timide sourire, et baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas accueillie les bras ouverts. Elle passa devant lui et le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Il lui lança un regard dur, mais quand il vit qu'elle était bouleversée, il changea d'expression. Il se rappela que le type qui l'avait retenu était un malade, et qu'il a dû essayer par tous les moyens de la faire souffrir comme il l'avait fait avec Lilly. Son regard se radoucit un peu. Il se promit d'aller la voir, et de laisser pour le moment ses reproches de côté.

Du côté de Lilly et Samantha, l'ambiance était toujours aussi tendue. Walter demanda à Samantha si elle était satisfaite. Elle lui répondit qu'il fallait maintenant songer à lui. S'il coopérait maintenant, les peines retenues contre lui seraient moindres. Car sinon elle lui rappela que pour prendre en otage des agents fédéraux, il courait un risque supplémentaire. A son grand étonnement, il se mit à rire. Il lui dit que de toute façon il connaissait son issue. Donc 10 ans de plus ou de moins, qu'est ce ça change ? Lilly était restée silencieuse, il le remarqua.

« Lilly, tu es bien pensive ? Fallait y réfléchir avant de laisser ta sœur sortir ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va être reconnaissante ? Elle est dehors, libre de faire tout ce qu'elle veut ! Vois-tu, dans un sens, je pensais te rendre service...

- Taisez-vous ! Fit-elle. Pensez plutôt, à ce que vient de vous dire l'agent Spade ! On peut encore trouver un arrangement !

- Mais je ne veux pas d'arrangement ! J'ai eu ce que je voulais ! Enfin pas tout à fait ! Je pensais que t'allais te mettre à culpabiliser pour Christina je pensais même que vous alliez vous expliquer !

- J'ai compris une chose, quand même grâce à vous, dit Lilly.

- Ah oui ?, Fit-il étonné. Laquelle ?

- Le passé, est le passé. Il faut le laisser derrière soi pour avancer. Et c'est ce que je compte faire !

- Et tu penses y arriver ? Moi je ne pense pas.

- Walter, que voulez-vous ? Demanda Samantha. Si vous voulez on peut s'arranger. Je les appelle et on voit ça. Vous savez, maintenant que Christina est dehors, ils n'hésiteront pas ! »

Lilly ne disait plus rien, elle se contentait de le regarder. Il commençait à perdre de son assurance. Elle comprit que ce qui le rendait plus fort, c'était le sentiment de puissance qu'il avait lorsqu'il détenait Christina. Maintenant qu'elle est partie, il craquait. Il voyait que Lilly ne baisserait pas sa garde.

A l'extérieur, tout le monde s'organisait pour l'assaut. Jack avait insisté auprès de Ben pour faire partie de l'équipe. Ben le lui avait accordé. Ils commençaient à s'approcher du cargo. Jack pensait qu'il avait été un peu trop dur avec Scotty. Ce dernier avait tellement insisté pour en faire partie, qu'il avait été obligé de demander à Danny d'employer tous les moyens pour l'en empêcher. Il pensa que si quelqu'un l'empêchait de faire tout ce qui était en son possible pour sauver ses filles, il ne répondrait pas de ses actes. C'est là qu'il comprit à quel point le jeune inspecteur tenait à Lilly. Il lui avait promis de ramener ce salaud en vie, rien pour qu'il assiste à son procès et purge sa peine. Ben lui fit signe de se tenir prêt. Ils étaient devant la porte de la cabine du cargo, et entendaient parler. Ben se pencha un peu et surprit le regard de Lilly. Il lui fit signe de se taire et de rester en arrière. Elle s'exécuta, mais chercha quand même à prévenir Sam. La première tentative échoua, donc elle décida de ne plus rien tenter pour éviter que Walter n'ait des soupçons. Il était d'ailleurs en pleine conversation avec Samantha.

« J'ai bien vu que vous vouliez que je m'intéresse à vous.

- Walter, dîtes-moi juste ce que vous voulez. Je leur demande, et on peut s'arranger, mais croyez-moi, il faut vraiment que vous acceptiez la discussion.

- Ah, vous croyez ? Vous croyez que ce...Comment s'appelait-il ? Graham Spaulding, je crois, a eu ce qu'il voulait ?

- Comment ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je me suis renseigné avant d'agir ! J'ai un petit dossier sur chacun des agents, même sur toi Lilly, mais tu le savais déjà, je suppose.

- Ecoutez ce que vous propose l'agent Spade.

- George Marks ! Voyant le trouble de Lilly, il poursuivit. Ah, j'ai touché un point sensible ! L'inspecteur Valens et sa petite amie Elisa, Will Jeffries et l'accident de sa femme... Je continue ?

- Que voulez-vous ? Lança Lilly excédée.

- J'en ai aussi sur les agents du FBI ! Danny Taylor et son frère, Jack Malone et ce cher Spaulding, Martin Fitzgerald...

- Ca suffit ! Hurla Sam en sortant son arme. Ca suffit...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de presser la détente, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et 2 hommes se ruèrent sur Walter. Jack entra à son tour et se précipita sur Samantha. Il la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta. Lilly parvint à sourire. Elle savait, même sans qu'on ait à lui dire, que Jack s'était fait un sang d'encre pour elles. Elle fut rejointe par Ben, qui lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle leva un regard plein de haine sur Walter et lui dit que maintenant elle pouvait aller mieux. Samantha vint à son tour auprès d'elle et ne lui dit rien. Elle se contenta de sourire, et Lilly le lui rendit. Elles sortirent toutes les 2. John Stillman se précipita tout de suite sur les 2 femmes et leur demanda si elles allaient bien ? Il savait que s'il ne l'avait demandé qu'à Lilly, celle-ci ne lui aurait pas répondu. Et comme pour confirmer sa pensée, c'est Samantha qui lui répondit qu'elles allaient bien. Un peu éprouvées, mais tout allait bien. Lilly s'écarta de l'équipe et se dirigea vers un fourgon. Elle avait reconnu sa sœur, et voulait aller la voir.

- Hey, fit-elle à Christina qui parlait avec des agents.

- Salut, répondit-celle-ci. Ca y est ! C'est fini ? Demanda t'elle.

- Oui, c'est fini, fit Lilly les larmes aux yeux.

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser ? Demanda Christina aux agents. Je... Je suis tellement désolée, fit-elle. Pour tout ! C'est ma faute si...

- Non ! Dit Lilly. Ce type voulait m'avoir et...

- Ce n'est pas toi la coupable, c'est ce... J'arrive même pas à trouver un...

- Je sais ! Lilly ne put contenir plus longtemps les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Je...

- Lilly !

Christina s'était rapprochée de sa sœur, et la prit dans ses bras. Lilly essaya de résister, et puis décida pour l'instant d'oublier le conflit entre elles, et se laissa aller. Christina lui disait que jamais elle n'avait voulu lui faire du mal, mais elle attirait les ennuis. Lilly lui ordonna de se taire. Elle avait voulu se le cacher, mais avait eu peur elle. Même si elle l'énervait au plus haut point, elles étaient sœurs. Même si elle gâchait tout ce qu'elle touchait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. C'est à cause d'elle qu'il s'en était pris à Christina. Peut-être arriverait-elle à lui pardonner pour Patrick ! Christina releva la tête et vit Scotty qui regardait la scène. Il allait partir quand elle lui fit signe de rester. Elle se sépara de Lilly.

- Lil', écoutes-moi, je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, et je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon.

- Chris, pas maintenant, vraiment...

- Attends ! j'ai eu tout le temps d'analyser ma vie, pendant que ce dingue me retenait, et je n'en suis pas fière. J'avais la confiance de la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, et je l'ai trahie ! 2 fois !

- Chris ! Ecoutes, quelqu'un m'a dit que pour Patrick, il y avait 2 personnes en cause, et que je ne devais pas rejeter la faute entièrement sur toi ! Et... Qu'entends-tu par 2 fois ? Demanda Lilly qui venait d'analyser ce que sa sœur lui avait dit.

- J'ai bien vu ta réaction pour Scotty.

- Tu... Quoi ? Chris, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça ! J'étais en colère contre toi, je pensais que...

- Et voilà, tu rejettes encore tout sur moi.

- On arrête, là Chris ! Et de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas !

Scotty s'était éloigné, ce n'était pas le bon moment, elles avaient choisi de parler, et il savait que s'il s'interposait maintenant entre elles, il commettrait une erreur. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment accueillir Christina. Il avait envie de lui dire sa façon de penser, mais en les voyant toutes les 2, cette envie s'était envolée. Pourtant il savait qu'il devait le faire. Après tout, ils étaient tous les 2 responsables d'avoir fait souffrir Lilly. Et ça, il se le reprocherait toute sa vie. Christina, de son côté, l'avait vu s'éloigner. Elle esquissa un sourire. Il devait vraiment tenir à sa sœur, pour les laisser toutes les 2, alors que ça se voyait qu'il mourrait d'envie de retrouver Lilly. Lilly remarqua le sourire de sa sœur et se retourna. Elle reconnut de dos son collègue, et ressentit comme une pointe dans le cœur. Elle se sentit tout à coup idiote. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer qu'il serait là pour elle ! En tant qu'ami bien sûr, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avant qu'elle ne parte affronter Walter. Ca voulait dire quoi ? Elle chassa ces idées de sa tête et regarda sa sœur. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il est venu pour moi ? Dit Christina. Si oui, laisses-moi te dire que tu es vraiment bête !

- Chris... Ecoutes, si...

- Fonces ! Je t'ai déjà trop gâché la vie, alors un conseil, vas-y ! Jettes-toi à l'eau ! Car si tu ne le fais pas, je compte bien...

- Chris... Enfin, vous êtes...

- Oui, et tu crois que ça nous a arrêté Patrick et moi ? Désolée, fit Christina. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à être moins directe. Et puis, considère que c'est ta vengeance !

Elle fit un grand sourire. Lilly ne savait comment réagir. Elle réprima une envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Leurs rapports n'en étaient pas encore à ce stade. Lilly s'éloigna à son tour. Il fallait qu'elle passe d'abord par la case debriefing. Elle se dirigea vers Samantha qui parlait avec les autres. Quand elle la vit arriver, Sam l'accueillie avec le sourire. Danny ne peut s'empêcher de dire que Sam avait une nouvelle alliée. Elles se regardèrent toutes les 2 et se mirent à rire. Lilly dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elles y aillent. Elle lança un regard à Scotty, et resta quelques secondes comme accrochée. Samantha, comme les autres les regardaient avec un air attendri. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient. Sam la prit quand même par le bras, et la força à s'éloigner. Elles rejoignirent le groupe, et racontèrent tout ce qui s'était passé. Elles étaient l'une comme l'autre marquée par leur entrevue avec Walter. Jack et John le remarquèrent tous les 2. Elles dirent qu'il avait réponse à tout, Sam dit à Jack qu'il savait pour Spaulding, et qu'il savait pour elle. Jack, surprit se dit que s'il se trouvait maintenant en face de lui, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Lilly fixait Sillman, il comprit aussi qu'il avait du lui dire des horreurs, elle lui dit qu'il était au courant pour Jeffries, Scotty, George. Il les arrêta, il savait que Walter avait un dossier sur les 2 équipes.


	15. Chapter 15

Et voilà la fin de cette histoire. En espérant qu'elle vous ait plue. N'hésitez pas à commenter ;-)

* * *

Christina s'approcha de Danny et de Scotty. Quand ils la virent arriver, tout le monde s'arrêta de parler. Elle salua timidement Nick et Will. Elle s'excusa auprès de Scotty. Elle savait qu'il lui en voudrait longtemps. Il l'arrêta, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Elle lança un regard à Elena et sourit. Elle dit à Danny de ne pas s'inquiéter pour la suite des événements. Il comprit et sourit à son tour. Il la prit à part et la remercia d'avoir été présente, elle lui répondit qu'elle avait été contente de l'aider, elle s'était sentie utile, et ça lui avait permit de voir qu'elle n'avait commis que des bêtises dans sa vie. Elle venait d'en réparer une, et espérait vraiment que pour lui et Elena ça allait s'arranger.

Elena sentit comme une pointe de jalousie l'envahir. Scotty s'en aperçut et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il venait de comprendre ce que faisait Christina. Elle réparait ses erreurs. Il la rassura en disant qu'il allait les rejoindre. Danny vit Scotty arriver, il demanda à Christina s'il fallait qu'il reste ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- Ca sera très court, fit Scotty.

- Je n'attends pas de toi un pardon, répondit-elle. Jusque tu prennes soin de ma sœur !

- Tu... Commença t'il.

- Oui, j'ai décidé de réparer mes bêtises ! Je ne peux pas toutes les réparer alors, je répare celle qui me paraît la plus évidente. Et puis, on ne peut pas nier que toi et moi c'était... Enfin... Tu oubliais Elisa et moi, je...

Il ne répondit rien. Il était totalement surprit. Il s'était toujours promis que le jour où il la recroiserait, il lui dirait sa façon de penser, mais là, c'est elle qui avait pris les devant. Il vit qu'elle était sincère. Il reconnut la ressemblance de caractère avec Lilly.

Lilly et Samantha étaient restées encore un peu sur les docks. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait de s'enfuir de cet endroit, mais elles avaient envie de profiter de prendre l'air, de respirer. Samantha sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit Scotty. Elle s'excusa auprès de Lilly et s'éclipsa. Elle partit rejoindre Martin qui attendait. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui dit avec un clin d'œil que l'histoire se terminait par un happy end. Scotty s'approcha doucement de Lilly. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais elle se décida à briser le silence.

- Je pensais que tu serais reparti avec les autres.

- Et te laisser toute seule !

- Je ne suis pas toute seule, Sam était là, fit-elle.

- Il faut que tu saches que...

- Stop ! Je sais, tu t'es inquiété pour moi, et tu...

Il l'interrompit par un baiser. Elle fut agréablement surprise par ce geste et se laissa aller. Elle répondit bien vite à ce baiser, et eut une rapide pensée pour sa sœur. Elle l'oublia bien vite, son coéquipier commençait à avoir les mains bien baladeuses. Elle le stoppa avec regret.

« Hey ! T'es impatient dis-moi, fit-elle en souriant.

- Non, juste passionné.

- Et j'aime bien ça, dit-elle en l'embrassant. »

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis cette affaire si spéciale. Lilly avait gardé contact avec Samantha Spade. Elles avaient été toutes les 2 éprouvées par cette entrevue avec Walter. Elles ne se l'avoueraient jamais mutuellement, mais elles faisaient des cauchemars assez régulièrement. Scotty s'en inquiétait même. Il imagina que Lilly avait dû vivre la même chose après sa confrontation avec George Marks. Mais il ne montrait pas à quel point il était inquiet, elle l'avait deviné, et ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle était bien. Elle l'avait lui, donc ça ne pouvait qu'aller bien. Christina était restée à New York, Lilly n'était pas d'accord, mais elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas les embêter. Un jour, Lilly avait pris un congé pour allez la voir. Elles n'avaient pas fini leur discussion. Même s'il restait un peu de ressentiment entre elles, Lilly avait décidé de lui laisser une nouvelle chance.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi radieuse, fit Christina.

- Et je le suis ! Je pensais que...

- C'est un peu grâce à moi, lui dit Christina. Si je n'avais pas commis cette bêtise, tu n'aurais...

- Chris, s'il te plait ! Je n'ai aucune envie, ni aucune raison de me fâcher avec toi !

- Et pourquoi devriez-vous vous fâcher ? Demanda Scotty qui venait d'arriver.

- Pour rien ! Ma sœur croit juste que...

- Et bien, elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter, fit Scotty en embrassant le front de Lilly. Jamais je ne referai la même bêtise, poursuivit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Lilly s'était laissé prendre dans les bras de son coéquipier, et lui souriait. Elle le prévint qu'elle devait manger avec Samantha et Elena, elles avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Christina lui demanda comment ça se passait. Elle répondit que Danny et Elena étaient de nouveau ensemble. Et qu'Elena pensait qu'elle le devait à une certaine Christina Rush. Lilly dit à Scotty que Danny et Martin ne savaient pas quoi faire, il pouvait tous manger ensemble. Elle regarda sa sœur, celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle travaillait ce soir. Scotty et Lilly partirent et se rendirent ensemble dans les locaux du FBI.

FIN.


End file.
